Second Chances?
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Set in the present day. Last story arc pertaining to Not Without You and The Choices We Make. Achilles meets Briseis in present day New York City, but will they fall in love? Will they get a second chance or be doomed again?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: One last story, one last time, one last kiss for the two lovers. Well actually not really. Please read and R&R! Let's see where this one goes! _

* * *

Apollo's chariot drove through the sky unaware of the events unfolding below. The gods did not care in mortal event s anymore, it had been a while since they were respected and revered. Now they were nothing more than images in a textbook. And now they had lost their powers in the affairs of mortals. It is now present day. The power of the gods no longer exist. 

Briseis was carrying boxes down the streets of the city of New York. She was carrying them for her wayward cousin Paris who had gone missing again, probably chasing after some girl again. Briseis sighed as she struggled to carry all of them. People began bumping into her and she struggled more not to drop all the boxes.

"Damn you Paris" she whispered to herself

Briseis tripped and bumped into someone. The boxes fell instantly, the contents inside flew all over, and she fell abruptly. She felt strong arms catch her and hold her up.

"I'm so-" Briseis began to say as she looked up and saw his sapphire eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her up

"Um, yeah, just a little embarrassed" Briseis said as she felt her cheeks flush red.

The man standing before her, still held onto her. She felt how strong and callous his hands were. But she always felt his eyes on her. She felt uncomfortable.

He looked at her delicate hands, not mean for manual labor and certainly not carrying all these boxes alone. He felt how soft and tender they were. His eyes were studying her face, her long brown hair and her alluring brown eyes, the ways her cheeks blushed as she became aware of his presence. He grinned slightly as she was reacting like a school girl.

She realized how he was still holding her longer than he should have, and she pulled away. She quickly bent down to pick up the items that had fallen out of the box. He bent down to help her, and she became aware of his eyes on her again.

"Boyfriend?" he asked

She looked up as he held up a man's shirt. She blushed again, and smiled a little.

"No, my cousin"

He smiled at how easily he had affected her. He took the shirt and placed it back into the box along with a few more male items.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…" Brisies answered shyly, "I've been too busy"

"I don't believe you"

"I don't have one, I've been in Africa for the past year. Peace corps"

"Peace corps. Sounds noble" he said in a mocking way

"I like to help people, is that so wrong?"

"No, just that no one seems to help you"

"Apparently so" Brisies started to fume a bit, as this man was mocking her. She threw the last of the items into the boxes and picked them up. She started walking away, but felt someone push against her stopping her.

"You forgot something"

Brisies looked around the boxes and saw him standing there. He smiled and placed another box ontop. Brisies's eyes narrowed, and he walked away.

"Damn you Paris!" Brisies said as she kept walking.

* * *

_Pleaes tell me what you guys think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to those that are reading my last fic. To clear a few things up, I have changed some of their names, not all. Menelus Mathew, Agememnon Arthur But they will be referred to as the Agememnon brothers.  
_

* * *

"Achilles! Why do we need him for?"Arthur yelled in his office. 

"Will you stop yelling!" Matthew yelled back

Arthur and Matthew were brothers, brothers that owned a very large shipping company, in fact one of the largest shipping companies in the world, about to take over Troy Shipping Industries, the oldest and only rival left.

"Achilles cannot be controlled!" Arthur yelled

"He doesn't have to be! He just needs to do his job and be paid and that will be it. He's the best there is!" Matthew yelled

"Alright brother, but I hope you plan works"Arthur settled into his seat

"It will, Priam will cave into our demands"

"I'm surprised you had time to devise this plan being that you seem so occupied with your wife"

"I sent her to the resort or spa or whatever it is that women do"

"She is a pretty one, one that will get you in trouble"

"Is that why you never married?"

"It's why I'm divorced 3 times! Be warned brother, women are all trouble"

* * *

Odysseus sat in his office waiting. His office door opened and in walked the man he had been waiting for.

"Achilles where have you been?"

"I got distracted"

"Was she blonde or a redhead this time?"

"A brunette actually"

"Was she worth it?"

"She's in the peace corps, going off to Africa or something"

"That's definitely not your style. Thought you'd be with a supermodel or something"

"Doesn't matter. So what is this pressing matter?"

"You've got a job"

Achilles sat down and leaned back into the chair. He stretched out a bit and placed his hands behind his head. His long golden locks were tied in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"How much?"

"Half a million, simple transport"

"Transport only?"

"Yes, this is a special package. Treat it well. Needs to be in good condition upon delivery"

"Sounds like a supermodel"

"Don't open the package"

"I know. Who's paying?"

"Do you really wan t to know?"

"I don't like where this is going"

"Agamemnon brothers"

"Ugh, I feel bad for the package"

"Here you go," Odysseus slid a PDA across the table, and he caught it, "All the information is in there. They expect delivery within 36 hours"

Achilles got up and put the PDA into his pocket.

"See you in 36 hours"

"Don't open the package"

"I got it"

* * *

Paris and Hector were talking in his office.

"Hector, you have to meet her, she's divine!" Paris started boasting

"Paris, I really don't want to hear about your latest girlfriend. Weren't you suppose to help Briseis?" Hector asked

"Oh yeah, that"

"Don't tell you left her there carrying all the donations by herself!"

"She's a big girl. She can handle it"

"Paris, she's your cousin, how can you be so irresponsible! She's been in Africa for the past year, the least you could do-"

"I know! I know! Brisies is so giving and caring and compassionate. She's so wonderful spending a year in Africa helping those not as fortunate as her. She's-"

"Really mad at you Paris!"

The two turned and saw Brisies standing there.

"You left me to carry all those boxes alone!" Brisies said as she approached Paris, "and then I ran into this arrogant, self indulged, self absorbed man! I swear if you weren't my cousin I'd ring your neck right now!"

"Brisies, I'm sorry!" Paris pleaded

"Don't tell me it was for a girl!" Brisies yelled

"Brisies please, I'll make it up to you" Paris begged

"I took the liberty of donating your clothes"

"What!"

"Oh it doesn't matter you don't wear any of those clothes anyways"

* * *

_Please R&R! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yes the lovely couple gets to meet up again!  
_

* * *

Achilles was driving around in his black BMW and looking at the information on the PDA. The address was listed along with a map. He attached it to his navi and the coordinates were shown along with a route already programmed in. He started driving towards it. He pushed the button for more information. 

On the screen the information appeared.

Target transport unharmed, female, 20, Brisies Troy, niece of Priam and cousin of Hector and Paris. Only surviving female blood relative. Third in line to command Troy Shipping. Do NOT open the package.

Achilles found the apartment building and got out to see what he was dealing with. There was an annoying doorman but that could easily be dealt with. He was walking back to his car when he saw her again.

Brisies was walking back to her apartment when she saw him again. She stopped for a moment as she felt his eyes on her again. She felt uncomfortable with a man's stare directly upon her. She walked towards the door but bumped into a large potted plant. Achilles chuckled a bit, which just infuriated Brisies more. She looked away and walked into the building.

Achilles decided to wait till night to make his move. He knew he had plenty of time. He drove off to take care of a few errands.

* * *

Brisies was in her apartment, trying to get her laundry together. She hadn't done it in ages since she returned from her trip from Africa. She grabbed everything and threw it into a large bag which she started to drag out the door. She took the elevator and reached the lobby when she saw the sign that the laundry room was closed due to a water leak. She let out a groan of frustration and then proceeded to drag the bag out the door and to the laundry matt a few blocks away. This day was not turning out well for her. It seemed like all she did today was drag heavy items around all day. And it was turning out to be exhausting for her.

Achilles saw her again dragging the bag into the laundry matt, and for some reason felt compelled to talk to her again. Or rather provoke her. He followed, and watched from the outside as she struggled with the bag. She attempted and failed to lift the bag onto the washing machine several times. Achilles walked in and without her noticing and lifted the bag up onto the machine. Brisies looked over and saw him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked

"Looking for fabric softener" he answered back

"You look like the kind of person that has everything dry cleaned" Brisies said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the machine.

"Well appearances can be deceiving" he turned and leaned on the machine and faced her.

"So I've noticed"

"You seemed to have problems lifting this bag so I came to assist you"

"How gentlemanly of you" she mocked

"Being that no one seems to help you, I felt that I should assist you, in doing your cousin's laundry?"

"It's not my cousin's its mine"

"Did you wait till after Africa to do laundry?"

"A matter of fact yes"

"That's not very lady like"

"And you are no gentleman"

Brisies stood there in defiance of him and walked closer to him to pull the laundry bag away from him, but in doing so she ripped part of the bag open when it snagged on the coin bank on the machine. Her underwear fell out onto the floor. Brisies's eyes grew in embarrassment as she quickly bent down to pick up her undergarments. Achilles bent down as well, noticing that her underwear was mostly white.

"Is this standard issue for the peace corps?" he asked holding her white panties

"No!" Brisies said as she snatched them away

"You know, you're the only girl I know that doesn't have any black panties"

Brisies's face turned bright red at that point.

"Most girls have at least one pair, or a thong, or two"

Brisies grabbed everything and quickly shoved them into the bag.

"But these are really cute" Achilles said as he held onto a pair of white panties with pink hearts on them

Brisies reached out to grab them from him, but he lifted his arm out of her reach.

"Tell me your name" Achilles said

"What?"

"It thought it would be written on your underwear but I guess it's not"

"Give that back!" Brisies jumped up to get them

"Just a name, that's all I ask"

"Why should I? I don't know yours"

"But you will once you tell me yours" his arm snaked around her waist and held her closer. She could feel his breath on her face as she looked up.

"I've known men like you all my life" Brisies responded

"No you haven't"

"You think you can do whatever you want to women just by using your good looks and your charm. What you lack is a brain!" Brisies pulled away from him and out of his arms.

"So you think I'm good looking" he grinned

"No you're just arrogant!"

"I'm good looking, arrogant and have no brain"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean, leave me alone! You've done nothing but provoke me today!"

"Don't flatter yourself"Achilles threw her panties back at her and then turned and left.

Briseis picked up her garments off the ground and put them into the machine. She looked out at the door and where he had left. She was angry. He had left her infuriated. How dare he touch her underwear and then mock her with them? Had he no shame? He had managed to infuriate her twice today and embarrass her three times already. Was fate toying with her?

Achilles went back to his car and laughed a bit. He was amused by the fact that she was so easily angered but still showed restraint, it seemed that she would not give him that satisfaction. He sat back into his car and looked at the PDA.

* * *

_Please R&R! Thank you for your time!_  



	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Let's get things moving shall we? Pactroclus is now called Patrick.  
_

* * *

Hector was in his office with Paris discussing the problems they were having with the company. 

"Paris, you can't just run off whenever you feel like" Hector started

"I'm not running off"

"Well you're not running in any direction. Father is sick. He cannot run this company anymore. And I can't do it alone"

"No, I don't want to be part of this corporate world!"

"Well I didn't either! But father worked too long and hard to make this company and keep it. And I'll be damned if I let anyone try to take it over!"

"Not the Agamemnon brothers again"

"Yes, they are determined to get father's company"

"What is wrong with them?"

"They are fueled by power and greed. They won't stop until they have everything. Which is why I need you at the board meeting, to show that we are serious"

"Why doesn't Briseis have to go?"

"She's busy doing something with her life"

"The girl goes to Africa and now she's a saint"

"She's also never asked father or me for anything. She's worked hard and she's 3rd in line anyways, there's no need for her to come"

"Maybe I should have gone to Africa"

* * *

Achilles sat in his car when his cell phone rang. He answered it while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Speak" Achilles commanded

"Achilles, can you come get me?"

"Patrick where are you now?"

"Jail"

"WHAT! What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything, I was just there and they arrested me"

"For standing there! Which precinct are you at?"

"112"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Achilles put his phone down and started the car. His cousin was always getting in trouble. He rubbed his eyes and drove off.

* * *

Briseis was dragging her laundry back to her apartment. The door man saw her and took her heavy bag. Briseis then left her building and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Achilles stopped his car in front of the police station, totally disregarding the fact that he was blocking traffic. He went inside and walked to the man in the window.

"My cousin was brought in here" Achilles started, "young, reckless teenager, for what he says is standing around"

"The graffiti kid. Yeah they caught him tagging the walls"

"Can I see him?"

"You his guardian?"

"Until he turns 18"

"Yeah, just wait here I'll get the detective"

* * *

Briseis sat down in the hair stylist's chair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long brown locks spilled over as the stylist began moving her hair around.

"My your hair has a life of it's own!"

"I know, I think it needs a change"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to donate it to Locks for Love"

"You want me to cut off all this hair!"

"Yes"

* * *

Achilles drove back to his apartment with his cousin Patrick. Patrick sat in the car without saying a word.

"Is there a reason why you're drawing on the walls? Are you 5?" Achilles asked

"No. I just didn't know. I wanted to do something different" Patrick answered

"Read a book! Go to school! Join a sports team! Chess team! Get a girlfriend! Volunteer! Join the Peace Corps! Stop getting arrested! I know every precinct in this city already!"

"I'm sorry cousin. I know I have let you down"

"You keep this up and they'll take you away. Or I'll send you away to reform school"

"I am sorry cousin. You are all the family I have left in the world"

"Go home, stay home, do your homework, no video games, I have to go do something"

Patrick got out of the car and walked into the apartment as Achilles sped off. His cousin would be the end of him.

* * *

Briseis was walking home with her new haircut. Her hair was much shorter now, it was just below her shoulders, and the hairstylist straightened her hair as well. She felt like a new woman. She walked into her apartment building.

* * *

Please R&R! Thank You! 


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciate it! I hope you like the next chapter! _

* * *

Achilles parked his car in the back of the building. He walked to the back door and opened it easily as it was not locked. He walked in quietly and took the service elevator up. He looked at the PDA and scanned through it. He hadn't seen a picture of his target yet. He got off on the 18th floor and walked down the hallway. He found the apartment door and looked around. He scanned past all the other maps and specs that were inside the PDA. The Agamemnon brothers had put in too much information and cluttered everything. Achilles took out his lock picking kit and inserted a small piece of metal into the keyhole, they he inserted another small screwdriver in and the door opened. He put the screwdriver back into his pocket and was about to walk in when one of Briseis's neighbors showed up. 

"So are you her new boyfriend?" the man asked

Achilles looked up at him annoyed. He did not have time for this. The man was smug in his comments.

"Cause you know we're kinda dating"

"Isn't that kinda hard if she's been in Africa all this time?"

"We had a long distance thing going on"

"Right" Achilles punched him in the face and watched him fall to the floor,.

He walked into the apartment and closed the door quietly behind. He saw all the lights were already off and that his target was most likely sleeping. He walked in looking around at her apartment. It was quite messy. He saw dishes in the sink, clothes scattered about, and it looked as if the apartment exploded. He looked at the PDA and finally it showed a picture of her. His eyes widened as he realized who the target was. It was the girl from the laundry matt, and from earlier in the day with the boxes. She was the target. He froze there for a second.

What was he doing? Why was he even doubting himself or contemplating this? It was his job, a simple transport. Why was he debating this? He put the PDA back in his pocket and walked into her bedroom,

Briseis was sleeping in her bed, she was tired from the day's events. She slept in a cotton pink tank top and white boyshorts with pink hearts on them. Achilles walked closer and watched her sleep. He saw that her hair was different. He leaned down to see if it was really her. She stirred in her sleep a bit. Achilles did feel guilty for what he was about to do. He looked down and saw her shorts with pink hearts on them. He smiled as he knew it was really her. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his handkerchief and a small spray bottle. He sprayed the handkerchief and put the spray bottle back into his jacket. He then held the cloth over her nose. He waited a few moments and then got up. He pulled and wrapped the blanket around her and then carried her up. He carried her out of her bedroom, carefully avoiding everything scattered on the floor and then out the door, and avoiding the guy he punched out. She was deep in sleep and snuggled closer against him. Achilles looked down at her as he waited for the service elevator. He had to admit he did like the new haircut on her. It made it easier for him to see her face. He stepped inside the elevator and still holding her. He walked out and carried her outside to his car. He opened the truck and put her inside. He felt bad as he closed the trunk. He got in his car and started to drive. He shook his head, this was just another job, nothing more. Nothing more. He looked at the PDA for the drop off location.

A few hours later he stopped at a rest stop. He got more gas and went inside to buy cigarettes and drinks. He wanted to see if she was ok in the trunk but afraid that she may jump out at him. He drove down the road more before he stopped to check on her. He opened the trunk and saw that she was still sleeping. Apparently nothing would wake this girl up. He brushed her hair aside and watched her for a moment longer before closing the trunk. He continued driving.

Hours later he started to hear kicking from the trunk. She apparently had woken up. He was almost at the drop off point, when he pulled over. He was smoking as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. Briseis screamed and tried to jump out at him. He held her down with one hand.

"You!" Briseis hissed

"I see you've woken up sleepy head"

"First you provoke me, then insult me, then stalk me, and now you're kidnapping me! What is wrong with you!"

"I wasn't stalking you. Wanna smoke?" he offered her the cigarette in his mouth,.

"Let me go!" Briseis struggled with him

"Can't do that, you're the package. Nothing personal."

"What? Why? Stop!" Briseis screamed out as he pushed her back down and shut the trunk door down on her.

Achilles reached the drop off point which was a an old, decrepit houseboat. He got out and opened the trunk. Briseis lunged at him. He grabbed her wrists and saw how angry and hurt she was in her brown eyes. He pushed her back down and grabbed the blanket and wrapped her tightly in it. She struggled in it as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started screaming for anyone to help her. Achilles smacked her on her behind to silence her. Briseis was shocked that he did such a thing but continued screaming afterwards. Achilles walked onto the old houseboat falling apart. He walked in and there were a group of men sitting around a poker table.

"I'm dropping off something" Achilles said

One of the men got up to meet him.

"She the package?"

"Yeah, unharmed, where's my money?"

The man motioned for another man to give him a metal suitcase. They opened it and showed him the money. Achilles smiled and put Briseis down on the ground.

"My she is a pretty one"

Achilles looked at all the men leering at her, then he looked down at Briseis who was clearly frightened. She struggled to be free on the ground but was unable to do so. Achilles closed his eyes and said nothing. And he picked up the metal suitcase and walked away.

"Where are you going! You can't leave me here!" Briseis cried out

"Take her to the other room!" the man commanded

Achilles didn't look back he walked out and kept walking. He walked to his car got in and drove off. He saw the boathouse get smaller and smaller in the mirror. But he felt something inside him chewing away. He banged his fists on the steering wheel in frustration. Why was he feeling like this? He stopped the car, his brakes screeched and got out of the car. He let out a scream. He walked away from the car and started screaming some more. He stood there for a moment and looked down. He felt extremely guilty for what he had done, or rather something that felt like guilt. He was attracted to this woman. A woman he hardly knew, except that she was in the Peace Corps and had a fondness for panties with hearts on them. He was drawn to her, and he didn't know why. He started to walk back towards the car. And then it exploded.

* * *

_Did you like it thus far?_  



	6. Chapter 6

_What happend to Achilles? Do you want to know? Read on! _

* * *

Briseis was thrown into the other room of the boat house. The men were arguing over her. 

"Let us have a taste of her!"

"No one will ever know!"

"I want her first!"

"No! I want her first!"

Briseis sat there crumpled in her blanket afraid. One of the men went over and yanked her up.

"How can we not have a taste?" the man ripped her tank top.

Briseis screamed and tried to cover herself as the men began to pass her around, toying with her. Briseis tried to fight back, but she was nearly naked. She punched and kicked and screamed.

Then there was an explosion. The room fell quiet as one of them looked out the window.

"Looks like he fell for it"

The men laughed as Briseis looked horrified. Not only had he kidnapped her and left her at the will of these men, but she felt pity for him, as he died to his own greed. Then men turned their attention back to her, and started mauling her body. She screamed more, and then felt a hard slap across her face. She kicked him back and saw him fall to the floor. She clawed at the man holding her arm and felt another hard slap burn across her face.

"Let's teach her a lesson!"

The men held her down as she screamed for help. Suddenly the door burst open. A figure moved in quickly and shot half the men in the room. Briseis curled up and scurried to the corner away. She looked up and saw him there fighting them. What was he doing? First he provoked her, followed her, stalked her, kidnapped her, left her with these men who would have done ungodly things to her, and now what was he doing? Achilles took out his knife and quickly disposed of the other men quickly and without mercy. Blood splattered onto his shirt and face and he didn't flinch.

"You blew up my car." He said looming over the body one of the men he killed.

He turned his attention back to Briseis who was clearly naked except for the few scraps of fabric she clung onto. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. He picked her up again and carried her out of the boathouse.

They had blown up his BMW. He was not pleased. He looked around and saw a small yacht. He walked towards it. Briseis was frightened still and shivered at the cold breeze. She had no shoes on and she realized she could not run away. He carried her down below and left her in the room. He walked back topside and started the engine.

Briseis heard the engine start and looked out the small porthole window. They were leaving the doc. She didn't know what to do. She placed her arms through the jacket and tried to cover herself up. She started looking through the drawers in the room to find some clothes.

Achilles was steering the yacht away from the shore and headed out to sea. He reached for his cell phone in his pocket and looked at the map he had inside. He decided to give his friend Odysseus a call.

"Yes Achilles" Odysseus answered the speaker phone

"You know they blew up my car. I was rather fond of that car"

"Well you know you can always get a newer model"

"I liked the modifications on that car. They tried to kill me, in a rather pathetic attempt"

"Does that mean you're out for revenge"

"Perhaps. Right now I'm returning the package"

"You're what!"

"They didn't pay me, and they blew up my car. I'm sending her back"

"Alright, how long till you get back?":

"Not sure, not too long, a day or two. I'll find you"

"Be careful"

"Aren't I always?"

Odysseus smiled and hung up. He knew that the Agamemnon brothers were in trouble now. They had crossed Achilles and he did not possess forgiveness.

Briseis was searching for some clothes, but could only find men's clothing, rather a large man's clothing. She wasn't sure what to expect from the man that kidnapped her. He delivered her to men that would have had their way with her, and then rescued her afterwards. She heard him come down the stairs. She quickly backed away from him, covering herself up with the jacket until she was backed up against the wall.

"You need not fear me girl" Achilles said as his eyes trailed up her long legs.

"You left me with them!" she cried out

"I'm sorry ok? Look I came back for you, I'm bringing you home, so relax, I'm not going to hurt you"

"I find that really hard to believe"

"Just stay here, we'll get back to New York soon enough" Achilles turned and went back up.

Briseis watched him leave. She looked around the room again. She felt something in the pocket and took out the PDA. She looked at what was inside. She started to cry as she read what was written about her. She was just a pawn to be used and cast aside. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she had no choice, as he was driving the boat. She opened one of the small closet doors, and saw that it was a bathroom with a shower. She opened the other small closet doors and saw inside was a fridge. She opened it and saw there was food inside. She immediately reached in and grabbed whatever she could. She was starving.

Achilles was topside driving the small boat. He looked out at the horizon. He called his apartment to check on his cousin. There was no answer as his cousin was sleeping on the couch, with the tv on, fallen asleep from playing video games and eating junk food. Achilles sighed as he hung up the phone.

* * *

_Do you want some more?_  



	7. Chapter 7

_ A/N: Ok here's some more since you guys wanted more. Ask and yee shall recieve. What will happen? _

* * *

Hector and Paris were at home checking on their father who was still ill. Hector's cell phone went off, and he answered it while Paris was talking to his father, Priam. 

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? I'll be there" Hector hung up the phone and walked over to Paris.

"Paris, I need your help with something. Father we will return shortly"

Paris left his father and walked out of the room with Hector.

"What is so urgent that you had to leave father?" Paris asked

"I didn't want to say this in front of father, I didn't want to worry him. Something has happened, to Briseis" Hector started

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's missing. Someone took her from her apartment last night"

"What! And the doorman didn't see anything!"

"No, they took her apparently through the service exit. One of her neighbors saw the man that took her. We have to talk to the police"

"Why would anyone want to take her?"

"I have my suspicions"

* * *

Briseis ate and ate, she had a mess around herself. She had not eaten all day. There were wrappers scattered all over the floor. She had chocolate on her face and kept eating. She noticed that there was only wine and champagne to drink. She didn't like either. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She was swollen from the crying. Her lip was split from when they slapped her when she would not concede. She pushed her hair back and saw that she was starting to bruise. She walked into the small closet bathroom to take a shower. 

Achilles dropped anchor as it started to get dark, and he didn't want to sail in the night not knowing where he was going. The yacht didn't have any navigation system that would allow him to sail in the night. He rubbed his eyes and went downstairs. He heard the shower on, and assumed she was in there. He saw the food, half eaten and wrappers all over the floor. She acted like a teenager half the time with her behavior. Everything was just all over the place, and she had only been there a few hours or so. It was worse than dealing with his own cousin. Achilles stretched his arms out and began to take his shirt off. He paid no attention to the blood on it, as it was not his own. He fell back onto the bed, and realized it was a waterbed. He wondered about the owner of this boat. He only saw bottles of wine and champagne which she did not open. He let the motion of the water bed rock him as he rested his arms behind his head.

Briseis had finished her shower. It felt good to let the warm water bath her skin. She was able to wash the blood off and erase what had happened to her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She wrapped her hair up in another towel and wiped the mirror. She looked at herself and looked away. She felt dirty. She had fought against them, but she felt forever stained. She balled her fingers into a fist and hit the mirror. She was too weak to break it. She reached for what she could find and threw it at the mirror. It shattered and the glass fell to the floor.

Achilles sat up as he heard the sound. He got up and went into the closet size bathroom. He saw her standing there in the glass looking up at him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"Stay away from me!" she tried to back away

Achilles was tired and reached out to her. He stepped into the glass and picked her up as she struggled. Achilles still had his shoes on as he carried her out. He heard the glass crack under his feet as he carried her out. She struggled against him, screaming and beating him with her fists. She felt helpless in his strong hold.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" she screamed

Achilles was tired and so he dropped her where he stood. She fell to the carpet and scrambled to get away from him, clutching onto her towel.

"I'm tired and not in the mood for this girl. Do what you want, scream if you want, no one can hear you. I'm going to sleep, you can do whatever you want. I'm not going to hurt you. And I hate repeating myself"

Achilles walked into the bathroom and searched for something to brush the shattered glass aside. Briseis gathered herself up and tried herself off. She found a white t shirt and put it on. She put his jacket back on and quickly went topside.

Achilles had cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and started to take a shower. He had a long day. He could hear her topside running about. He let the warm water run down his aching body and pushed his golden locks back.

Briseis looked around the ship. There was no way for her to escape. She had never been on a ship before and knew she was trapped.

* * *

Hector and Paris were at Briseis's apartment. The police told her there was no signs of struggle or forced entry. The neighbor appeared before both of them. 

"I saw him, I saw him walk into her apartment, after I told him we were dating" he said

"Briseis has been in Africa for the past year. How could you possibly dating?" Hector asked

"We had a long distance thing" he answered angrily

"Right. You haven't had a girlfriend besides the one you find on the internet" Paris added

"Did you get a good look at him?" Hector asked

"Yeah, right before he sucker punched me. Blonde, blue eyed, tall, got that sexy smoldering thing going on"

"Maybe Briseis did get a boyfriend" Paris said

"We're dating!" the neighbor yelled

"But she wouldn't leave without telling us" Hector said

* * *

_ And as always R&R! Thanks for all the feedback guys. I do try and appease the masses._


	8. Chapter 8

_ A/N: Yeah, Achilles & Briesis. yeah it's about time right? Had to keep it clean for the kiddies. Will Hector and Paris find her in time? Read on!_

* * *

Briseis sat on the edge of the boat looking out at the stars. She sighed as she wished that she was home again. She missed her family. She felt the water get cold around her feet, and got up and went down below. She couldn't see down below, it was dark and there was no light. She stumbled about, and Achilles became aware of her presence. She looked around and something shiny caught her eye. She walked towards it and picked it up. It was his knife. She held the handle and looked at herself in the blade. Her eyes looked back at her. She knew what she had to do. She crept closer to the water bed and quietly got onto it, she sat next to him and felt the warmth of his body next to hers. She held the knife in her hand tightly and pushed it against his throat. She held her breath as she held it firmly. 

"Do it" Achilles said as his eyes opened

Blue eyes that would pierce through her. She gasped as he knew. He had known what she had planned before she conceived it in her mind.

"Do it" Achilles said, "Nothing is easier"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Every man dies, whether it be today or 50 years for now"

Briseis was taken back by his words, he did not fear anything. She felt his strong arms reach up and hold her down.

"If I don't, you'll just hurt me"

"Only if you want me to" his arms were pushing her hand down on the blade

Briseis looked at him unable to respond.

"I don't like to repeat myself. You're hesitating"

And with that Achilles flipped her onto the waterbed and his body was pressing up against hers. She gasped at the closeness, and how his hand reached down and touched her knee and slowly made its way up, pulling the t-shirt she wore up. She held the knife still in her hands, as he leaned down closer for a kiss. Briseis felt herself conflict within, as his hand pulled the shirt up to her shoulder. She felt the cold air on her bare skin and she felt his warm skin push upon hers. He leaned down to kiss her, with the blade still against his throat. Briseis had fought against the men that would have taken her by force, she had fought against the advances of other men, but she couldn't fight Achilles. She heard the knife fall to the floor and felt his skin on hers. She felt his lips on hers, devouring her, his tongue exploring her mouth with urgency. He felt her embrace him, and her hands entangle his hair.

Achilles had opened the package.

* * *

Hector and Paris walked into the conference room for the meeting with the Agamemnon brothers. They sat there with their advisors and lawyers while Paris and Hector sat on the other side. 

"Let's just get down to business shall we?" Arthur started

"We are not interested in a merger with your company" Hector stated flatly.

"I think you should reconsider" Matthew added, "We think we can come to an agreement"

"We have no interest in joining your company. And that still stands" Paris stated

"Your father is not well that he cannot handle his affairs, perhaps you should wait till your old enough to play with the big boys" Arthur stated

"Why you-" Paris started to get up and Hector stopped him

"There is no need for name calling" Hector said as Paris sat back down.

"We think we have something to bargain with" Arthur said

"Your cousin, what's her name?" Matthew started to say

Hector and Paris looked at each other and realized that they had taken her.

"She spent a year in Africa with the Peace Corps right? How selfless of her. How is she?" Matthew continued

"She's fine" Hector said

"Rumor has it that she was scooped away in the middle of the night" Arthur said with a smile

"What have you done to her!" Paris yelled out

"Nothing….yet. Her fate rests in your hands." Arthur said

"You are a greedy pig! If you have harmed her-" Paris jumped up from where he was sitting down. Hector reached out and grabbed him and pulled him back.

"She is alive for now, but I suggest you rethink the merger" Matthew said

"And don't bother going to the police. You have 24 hours" Arthur said as he walked out of the room with Matthew.

Hector and Paris stood in the boardroom.

"Why did you hold me back!" Paris demanded

"Though strangling Arthur and Mathew would be greatly satisfying it doesn't change the fact that he's take Briseis from us! We must think brother, we cannot fly on impulse. And we cannot let father know"

"What do we do then?"

"We find Briseis, bring her back home and end this madness. We are not joining them, ever!"

The two brothers walked out of the conference room. Paris saw a woman sitting in the waiting area. He gazed upon her and she looked at him and smiled. Mathew walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"We're going now"

She said nothing but look back at Paris and then follow Mathew into the elevator. Hector started calling people to try to find Briseis.

* * *

R&R Please! 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Briseis was sleeping in the bed, while Achilles looked on. He could see her in the moonlight that peered into the porthole. He was watching her as she rested. His fingers traced her lips and the small wound on her lip from where it had split when the men hit her. He moved her hair and saw the bruises that were forming on her face. And yet she was still beautiful. He had poured himself some champagne and sat there watching her. He placed the glass on the nightstand next to her. He looked over at his jacket on the floor, and the remnants of the t-shirt he had torn off her. The sound of fabric tearing did sound appealing to him. He heard his cell phone ringing and quickly answered it. He went topside. 

"Speak"

"Achilles, did you return her?"

"Odysseus, nice to hear from you"

"Did you return her?"

"Not yet, we should get there by today"

"The Agamemnon brothers are looking for you. Word has it that you killed his safehouse crew"

"They blew up my car"

"Yes, but the package, the girl, she's important."

"You don't need to tell me that"

"Damnit did you open the package?"

"Odysseus, you know me, and-"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Look she's being used as a pawn for the largest shipping company merger in history. It's not millions we're talking about, it's billions! Agamemnon shipping wants to acquire Troy Shipping. Priam has fought them as long as he could, but his sons are taking over. But it seems that with her missing, they will bend to the Agamemnon brothers wishes"

"And we can't have that can we? Don't worry, this is personal now. She'll get back safe and sound and I have score to settle with the both of them"

"Don't make it too messy now"

"I'll try, besides I never miss the mark. I'll be back in 36 hours"

"You've got 12 left"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Briseis awoke alone in bed. She looked around her and saw the t shirt she wore torn into shreds on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and felt a soreness in her body. She saw the champagne flute on the night stand. Their were still bubbles in it, so it meant Achilles was still around. She sat up and covered herself with the blanket. She picked up the champagne flute and took a sip, and then gulped down the rest of it. She put the glass back on the table and ran her fingers through her hair. What had she done? She had given herself to a man who had kidnapped her. What was she thinking? Was she thinking? She couldn't think straight all she knew was that she wanted him as much as he wanted her last night. And she didn't regret it. She pulled the blankets around her closer and rested her head on her knees. 

Achilles returned down below and saw her sitting on the bed. She looked up not knowing what to except from him. Achilles walked towards her and crept onto the bed closer to her. He kissed her on her forehead and looked down at her.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes"

"Good," Achilles noticed something was wrong and lifted her chin up, "Something wrong?"

"I've never been with a man before"

"Neither have I" Achilles smiled, he saw her smile briefly for a moment., "Is that a smile I see?"

Briseis smiled and laughed a little. Achilles pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her.

"You must be hungry" Achilles said as he got off her, "I'd offer you something but apparently this little chipmunk scampered in and hate half the food in wrappers and then discarded the rest" Achilles said as he opened the fridge.

"Well maybe she was hungry" Briseis answered back

"Is that what you call hunger? And she got chocolate all over my jacket"

"I'm sure your dry cleaner can deal with it"

* * *

Hector was talking on the phone, while Paris was flirting with the receptionist. The woman he had seen with Mathew returned. He looked up at her. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. 

"I have some information for you" she whispered

"What kind of information?" Paris asked

"About your cousin"

Paris walked over to her and took her arm and led her to a more secluded area. He motioned for Hector to come, which he did.

"Your cousin was kidnapped by Achilles, one of the best in the business" she started to say

"Who is he?" Paris asked

"A man who fears nothing. Mathew has crossed him, he tried to kill him, but he escaped with your cousin"

"How do you know this?" Hector asked

"Because I am Mathew's wife, I hear everything he does. He and Arthur were foolish to think they could cross Achilles. They are marked"

"Where is Briseis?" Paris asked

"Achilles delivered her to the boathouse, but they crossed him, and so he killed them all. He took your cousin and left with her. I don't know where she is, but I know she is still alive"

"How can you be so sure?" Hector asked

"Achilles does not kill women or children."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Hector asked

"Achilles works for Odysseus. He will not harm your cousin" she started to leave

"Wait! Why are you helping us?" Paris asked

"Because I know what it's like to be a woman in a mans'world to be used like a pawn in these games. I hope for your cousin's safe return" she started walking towards the elevator

"Thank you" Paris said as he watched her disappear.

Hector was back on the phone searching for Odysseus and any information he could find on Achilles.

"We will find her brother" Hector said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Achilles lay in bed with Briseis in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. Her hands traced along the muscles in his arms. 

"Why did you join the peace corps?" Achilles asked

"I didn't want to stay here, I wanted to help people, people that truly needed help. I had volunteered all my life, and I was considering being a nun"

Achilles looked down at her as those words escaped her mouth.

"A nun? You are far too beautiful and lovely to be a nun. That would have been such a waste"

"I said considering. I thought joining the peace corps would be a good start"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes"

"Then why did you come back?"

"My uncle is sick, they don't know how much time he has left."

Achilles held her closer and kissed her head again. He smelt her hair and smiled.

"And why did you choose this life?"

"I didn't have a choice. My mother was ill. We didn't have any money, so I sold my soul to the devil if you will. I do the dirty work that others do not. I take life easily as it comes. It paid the bills, it got my mother the treatment she needed. She lived on for 2 more years. She fought for every second. I would have done it all over again for her."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day"

"Then why continue this?"

"I was empty after she died. It didn't matter anymore. I was going through the motions but I was hallow inside. Then I got custody of my cousin. And he's been more than a handful."

"I can't picture you as a parent figure"

"Neither can I. Right now he's probably playing video games, eating junk food and sleeping on the couch, ditching school"

"Sounds fun"

* * *

Arthur and Mathew were in Arthur's office. 

"You were wrong to cross Achilles" Mathew said

"What difference does it make? He can't be controlled, who knew that he would survive the bomb?" Arthur said as he sat down in his chair

"Now we lost her"

"But they don't know that. In 24 hours it'll all be over"

"You are far too confident. Achilles will want revenge"

"So let him come, what difference does it make?"

"You are playing with fire brother"

* * *

_ A/N: Yeah I added Helen in. Though she doesn't really have a point in being there. She's in there regardless. Anyways it's about to get good. _


	11. Chapter 11

_ A/N: Here's some more! Hope you like it !_

* * *

Achilles was steering the yacht back to New York, when Briseis came topside in his jacket and wrapped her arms around him. His blonde hair was free and flowing in the wind. 

"I trust you slept well?" Achilles asked

"Yes, I always seem to after we make love"

Achilles smiled at her bold statements. He turned a bit and pulled her to the front and put her hands on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to New York"

"And what are we going to do there?"

"Anything you want"

Achilles kissed her neck.

"And what if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay with you?"

"That can be arranged"

* * *

Hector was in his office hoping one of his contacts would offer him some good news. Paris was aloof and quiet. 

"Brother what is the matter with you?" hector asked

"Nothing. I am worried about Briseis."

"And the blonde you met"

"Well she seemed somewhat sad"

"She's married to Mathew, she's more than sad"

"I know, I wish I could help her the same way she's helped us"

"Oh no, don't! We need to focus on Briseis here!"

"I am!"

"No you're thinking of her!"

"How do you know what I am thinking of!"

"Because I am your brother! And I know you!"

* * *

Achilles dropped the anchor into the water. He was with several other smaller yachts in the harbor. The sun was starting to set a bit and he went down below to check on Briseis. She was sleeping on the waterbed. They had several love making sessions that day alone. He sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her on her neck. She smiled before waking up. 

"We're here Briseis" Achilles said

"Do we have to go"

"Yes, but I have a surprise for you"

"What?"

"Come with me"

Briseis put his jacket on and followed him topside. She looked out and saw how lovely the sunset was.

"It's beautiful" Briseis said in amazement

"Maybe we can return you tomorrow then"

"You make me sound like a library book"

Achilles pulled her close and kissed her again. His cell phone rang and he opened on eye to look at it.

"You should get that"Briseis said between kisses

"No, that's what voicemail is for"

The phone kept ringing and Achilles broke the kiss and answered it.

"Speak. Yes I am back, yes I brought her back and yes I'm going to return her. We're in the harbor now. No one will find us, there hundreds of boats out here now. I'm going to take her back tomorrow. Yes tomorrow" Achilles hung up and turned back to her.

"Can I call home?" she asked

"Sure" he handed her the phone and then lifted her up and carried her back down. He began kissing her and pulling the jacket off her. He lifted her up and placed her onto the bed. Briseis started dialing Hector. It rang and rang before he finally answered.

"Hector! It's me Briseis!"

"Briseis are you ok? Where are you! Tell me where you are!" Hector demanded

Achilles began nibbling on her neck, his hands roaming about her body. She began gasping for air.

"Stop it!" Briseis cried out as she was trying to tell her cousin she was alright.

"Briseis is he hurting you!" Hector yelled out

Achilles continued kissing her down from her neck to the hallow between her breasts to her stomach to her hips, and there he parted her legs and she gasped as she watched him.

"Oh god!" Briseis cried out

His lips and tongue touched her womanhood and she dropped the phone. The battery fell out and the call was disconnected. Hector tried to call back but was unable to do so.

"He's hurting her! That bastard!" Hector yelled out

* * *

_ R&R! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Another chapter! Eddie is Eurodus if you're wondering. _

* * *

In the morning Achilles awoke first as he always did. He watched sleep. His fingers traced the outline of her face and she smiled. Her eyes fluttered open and she relished his touch. 

"Am I still your captive?" she asked

"You are my guest"

"Guests are allowed to come and go as they please"

"You should leave then"

"Would you leave all this behind?"

"Would you leave with me?"

Briseis looked down as he asked. She looked up and with her eyes she answered. She moved closer to him and he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"I'll go anywhere with you" she whispered

"Come we have a long day ahead of us"

Briseis put on another extra large t shirt and then put on Achilles' jacket. She had no shoes and so he carried her. He carried her off the boat onto the port and onto the street. He hailed a cab and they got in.

"Where are we going" she asked

"We're going to get you some clothes. I can't return you looking like this. I have a reputation to uphold" Achilles smiled

The cab took them to Bergdorf Goodman. Achilles paid the cab with his credit card and then carried Briseis out of the cab as she still had no shoes. He carried her into the women's store and asked for Eddie, the manager of the store. Eddie showed up wondering why Achilles was carrying this girl. Achilles put her down and shook Eddie's hand.

"Eddie, it's good to see you" Achilles said

"Likewise. Who is your friend?" he asked

"This is Briseis. She's in need of some clothes and shoes as you can see"

Eddie merely smiled as Achilles and him were good friends. He led them both into a private area where they were greeted with ice tea and small snacks. Achilles sat down and watched them fawn over Briseis. She was given fuzzy slippers and shown armfuls of clothes.

Achilles sat there and smiled, he had whispered something to Eddie's ear and he returned a short time later with several silver shopping bags with pink tissue inside.

"What's that?" Briseis asked as she was trying on another dress

"Something for you" Achilles said as he got up from his seat and took one of the bags with him.

Briseis tried to peek in. Achilles reached in and pulled out a white thong with pink hearts on it. Briseis blushed immediately.

"I've never had a man buy me underwear before" Briseis said embarrassed

"Neither have I" Achilles said as he pulled her closer, touching the fabric on the dress.

"You do look good in blue" Achilles hands reached behind her and touched the bare skin on her back and the strings that attached and held the dress up. He tugged on them and they fell down. The top of the dress fell down and Achilles began pulling the hem of the skirt up. Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her legs up around his waist and pushed her up against the mirror. His hands reached down to move the skirt but it wouldn't budge, and so he tore it. The sound of fabric tearing echoed in the changing room as Achilles claimed her again.

* * *

_Please R&R and go onto the next chapter! _


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Hector and received some news from one of his contacts. He was happy with the news he had received and went to get his brother Paris. 

"I found his address!" Hector announced

"He's probably not there"

"But we know where he'll be going"

"Let us get our cousin back"

* * *

Helen was walking up the stairs to her lavish estate. She never knew why there were so many stairs. She opened the door into the mansion and closed the door quietly. 

"Where have you been?" Mathew roared

"I was at the spa trying to relax, apparently I should go back" she answered

"Maybe you should, and stay out of trouble!"

* * *

Achilles sat in the chair drinking ice tea from the glass watching Briseis try on another dress while the torn fabric of the previous one lay at her feet. He motioned that he did not like the dress and to move onto the next one. Eddie returned with a small blue box in his hands. He handed it to Achilles and smiled. 

"We'll be taking 2 of those dresses" Achilles whispered to Eddie pointing to the torn blue dress on the floor.

"Briseis I have a surprise for you" Achilles said as he motioned for her to come

"Another surprise? What have I done to deserve all this?" Briseis asked as she approached him

"You've made me feel alive again" He reached out and took her hand and she sat into his lap. She sat there and her eyes lit up when she saw the blue box with the white ribbon.

"Achilles!" she screamed out like a child as she reached for the box.

"I don't understand why women are so fascinated by this blue box"

Briseis pulled the ribbon apart and slowly opened the box, her eyes grew in amazement at the contents of the box. Inside was a pair of sapphire earrings in the shape of a star. She gasped at the beauty of them. She took them out and put them on and Achilles saw a glow come from her face.

"You are absolutely beautiful" Achilles said as he gazed at her

Briseis moved up to kiss him and then moved her legs and straddled him on the chair. His hands moved to her thighs and were already pulling the fabric up. Briseis cupped his face with her hands as he tore the fabric of her dress again.

* * *

Hector and Paris were driving around searching for Achilles' apartment. They drove around in circles searching for it. 

"Where does he live?" Paris asked looking out the windows

"Apparently in one of these run down warehouses" Hector said as he looked around

"I hope Briseis is alright"

* * *

Patrick awoke from his sleep, he had the video game controller in his hands and looked up at the clock and then out the window. He wasn't sure what day or time it really was. He got up and went to the fridge and opened it. Achilles hadn't ordered groceries this week. It was empty, except for a few opened cans of flat soda that had mold growing on them. He closed the fridge and started looking around for food. He signed and realized he would have to go out and get it himself. He searched for his keys between the cushions of the couch. He found some spare change and a peanut, which he promptly ate.

* * *

Achilles was sitting in the chair with Briseis still in his lap, breathing heavily on him. 

"Is it always like this?" she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Like what?" he asked as he caressed her arm

"So exhausting when I'm with you"

"Only if you want it to be. I think you need more practice" Achilles smiled

"Is that what this is? Practice?"

* * *

_Shall there be more? Will Hector and Paris find Briseis? What is Helen doing here?  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Alright, it's time to move this thing along. What you've all been waiting for! _

* * *

"Look there it is!" Paris yelled and pointed from the car 

"That one?" Hector asked

"Come we must get out cousin!" Paris bolted out of the car

Hector stopped the car and ran after his brother. He had hoped that Briseis was not harmed. They ran into the building which was left unlocked and the first few floors were empty and abandoned.

* * *

Patrick was still searching for his keys. He then realized he had left them in the door, and opened it, only to find Paris and Hector standing there.

"Where is she?" Hector demanded

"Who?" Patrick said as he took his keys out of the door

"Briseis! Our cousin!" Paris yelled out as he grabbed onto Patrick

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Patrick pushed Paris away and out the door. Hector tried to get into the apartment, but Patrick closed the door.

"Achilles! We know you're in there!" Paris pounded on the door

"Give her back!" Hector yelled

Patrick realized he had to leave quickly, he decided to climb down the fire escape. It was old but he still managed to climb down slowly. Paris then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"Where did you get that from?" Hector demanded

"I thought we could use it" Paris replied

"You don't know how to use a gun!"

"Neither do you!" Paris yelled and shot the doorknob. He shot it several times before anything happened.

Patrick was still climbing down the fire escape. Damn his cousin for living on the top floor of the warehouse. He thought it would be safer that way. He heard the gun shots and kept going. Hector and Paris began chasing after Patrick on the fire escape.

"Where is she! Tell us!" Paris yelled

Patrick ignored them and continued down the fire escape. Hector then climbed over and jumped down onto Patrick who was a few floors below him.

"Get off me!" Patrick yelled and pushed him away

* * *

Achilles and Briseis were in a cab driving back to his apartment when the urge overtook him again. He began caressing her body and kissing her neck. She shied away from him a little, embarrassed at what he was doing in the cab.

"Achilles…." Briseis pleaded

"Say it again" Achilles said as he kissed her

"What?"

"My name. Say it again."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like you _want _me"Achilles said as his hand began pushing up her skirt. Briseis bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Not here"

Achilles looked over at the driver.

"There's a huge tip for you if step on it now"

The cabbie smiled and floored it, the two fell back as he started speeding down the street.

* * *

Patrick reached the street level and scrambled to get away. Hector pushed him back onto the ground. Paris was still a few floors away watching what was happening. The two wrestled on the street and Hector finally pulled him up.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Hector demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Patrick yelled back

"You are too young to be Achilles"

"Who says that I'm too young! What business do you have?"

"I want my cousin back! NOW!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to go back!"

* * *

The taxi was driving down the street, towards Achilles apartment. He started to slow down, and Achilles looked over. He saw his cousin being attacked by Hector. Briseis looked over as well. Patrick struggled with Hector and finally broke free, he ran towards the street to escape him. He didn't look to see there was an oncoming car. He never saw it coming, but it was too late.

"Patrick!" Achilles yelled out

Briseis closed her eyes and buried her face into Achilles' chest. The car had struck Patrick. He flew into the air a few feet and then crashed hard onto the street. He lay there motionless. Hector stood there in shock. Paris came down and tried to calm his brother down.

"Hector it's not your fault" Paris said

"He was just a boy"

Achilles got out of the car angry. He saw Hector standing there. He reached for his gun and started shooting at the two. Paris and Hector quickly ducked behind cars before getting into their own and driving off. Briseis stayed inside the cab as she was frightened. Achilles dropped his gun and then walked over to the body of his cousin. He held him in his arms and tried not to cry.

"I told you to stay inside Patrick. Why didn't you listen?"

And in the distance the sirens of an ambulance could be heard.

* * *

_What will happen next? Will Achilles kill Hector? Will the cycle of killing nver end? What is in store for the two lovers? Pleae R&R! _  



	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter, but I feel as if I should move things along some more. Now we're onto conflict! _

* * *

Paris was driving the car while Hector was still in shock. 

"That boy died because of me" Hector said in disbelief

"That boy wasn't Achilles, Achilles was the one shooting at us" Paris answered flatly

"But that boy"

"Hector please! We came here to get Briseis!"

"He's coming for us, for me"

"No he won't, he wont' harm us"

* * *

The ambulance carried Patrick away to the hospital, he was alive, barely. Achilles entered his apartment with Briseis behind him cowering in fear. The taxi cab had thrown out her things and drove off without asking for payment. A rarity in New York City. Briseis grabbed them and followed him in. Achilles was consumed by anger. He opened a large armoire and inside were several guns. He reached in and took a few out. Briseis stood there not knowing what to say. He turned around, not acknowledging her and started to walk out the door.

"Please," she held onto his arm, "don't do this"

Achilles did not answer her, he merely kept walking. She ran in front of him and stood blocking the door.

"He is my cousin Hector, he is a good man. Please don't go. Please…" she begged

"Do you think this is a game?" he asked trying to control his anger in front of her

He could see her eyes swell up with tears as she begged him not to go. He could also see a hint of fear building underneath as well.

"Please, don't go. Please" she pleaded

"Move"

"You don't have to go!" she placed her delicate hands on his chest, in hopes that should hold stop him

"You know nothing of the world girl! You hide behind altruistic work! You were born into privilege, you know NOTHING about me and what I have to do"

"Please…"

"Stop crying! You're just a sad little girl. Now move before I throw you aside"

His words burned her, her tears spilled out of her eyes as she looked up at him. He was not the same person anymore, not the caring tender person that she trusted. His eyes were icy cold. Her Achilles was gone, and what stood before her was some monster.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a whisper

"I am who I am. Nothing can change that. Your cousin has to pay. An eye for an eye. My cousin for yours"

"No! Do I mean nothing to you?"

Achilles felt a rage inside him about to explode. She was standing in his way and she would not relent. And most of all she used the only thing she had left. Emotions. He hated that. He hated how women would cry and then use love or rather lust as a reason. This is why he never gets attached to the women he's had. Never get attached. Never show emotion, and never say you love her. Never.

He knew he had to show her what he really was. A killer. A man born to end lives. Someone that would only hurt her. Someone that was not meant for her. He showed her his anger. There was no turning back. Lines were drawn not by him, but rules had to be obeyed. He let his anger consume him.

"Do you honestly think this would work, with us?" he grabbed her face and looked down on her, "You going off to Africa saving lives while I'm here taking them? Systematically killing those that have offended the ones that pay me? Do you think you could be anything more than some pathetic little girl that opened her legs to me?"

And that was it. His words cut into her worse than the violence he would inflict with his hands. His words sharp like daggers cut into her heart and broke it. She had become the entity that his words made her into. Empty, barren, hallow, he had turned her into a hole. Nothing more than a void of emptiness. She was nothing to him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And with whatever energy she had left she raised her right arm to slap him, he had already anticipated it. He released her face and blocked her hand. He reached over and grabbed her throat, she began gasping for air, he couldn't say anything else to her, and so he threw her down onto the ground and walked out. Briseis held her throat and tried to breathe. Crumpled on the floor she watched him walk out the door and was helpless against it.

* * *

_ Awe...he was so mean to her. What will happen now? Will Achilles kill Hector? Will Briseis be there when Achilles returns? Will Achilles return? Will anything resemble sanity be_ in _the next chapter? Who knows! But R&R! Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

_ A/N: OK. There is no sanity, would you expect any less of me? Anyways here's some more. This one's for you ChrissyKat and Kal'sGal, cause you guys leave me feedback and at least I know you guys rather ladies are reading this. Now without further delay... does Achilles kill Hector? Read on..._

* * *

At the hospital, Patrick was admitted. The doctors tried their best but they got his condition stabilized. He was moved to another room as they tried to contact his legal guardian. They called Achilles' apartment. Briseis was splashing water on her face in the bathrom when she heard the phone. She walked out of the bathroom and answered it. She saw a strange bracelet on the table and put it on. It looked like it was made of hair almost the texture of it. Two cords, one that was golden blonde and one that was brown, twisted together into a bracelet with a strange symbol on it. 

"Hello"

"Hello is there an Achilles there?"

"He's not here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Yes this is Dr. Brady. His cousin was admitted to the hospital. He's in stable condition but we need to see Achilles here"

"He's alive?"

"Yes, but we need his legal guardian here"

"But his cousin is alive!"

"Yes, but we need him to come down here immediately"

"I'll tell him that! Thank you Doctor!"

Briseis hung up the phone, she was relieved that his cousin was no dead. She would have to find Achilles and tell him, so he would not harm Hector. She turned around and gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked

"Who are you?" Briseis asked as she started backing away

"I'm the man that's taking over your uncle's company. I'm also the one that planned your little disappearance. Now that Achilles is out to kill Hector for killing his only living family member I think taking over Troy Shipping will be rather easy"

"But his cousin isn't dead!"

"But who's going to tell him!"

Briseis tried to run away from him, but he grabbed onto her and she screamed out. He started to drag her away, but she kicked him hard enough that he let her go. She ran and grabbed whatever she could to defend herself. She started throwing whatever she could get her hands on, but he ducked and laughed. He finally grabbed her again and started taking her out of the apartment, knocking over everything in his way.

"Help!" she screamed

"Know your place woman!" and with that he struck her on the head to silence her

Arthur took her out of the building and put her into his limousine and it drove off. He called his brother Mathew.

"I've got her, now it's your turn"

Mathew hung up and looked over at his wife Helen. He handed her the phone. Helen looked away and he placed it infront of her.

"Do what you're told. I hear your father's business isn't doing so well"

"You are a treacherous man" Helen said as she picked up the phone

* * *

Hector and Paris returned to their estate. They returned without their cousin and quietly entered the house. Achilles had scaled the walls and entered the estate. He climbed up a tree to see where they were. He would have his revenge for his fallen cousin. He pushed the thought of Briseis out of his mind. He could not think of her now. She would cloud his judgment. He saw Hector walking through the mansion. He raised his gun and looked through his mini telescope. He aimed for his head as he walked down the hallway. 

But then the image of Briseis smiling appeared. He closed his eyes and squinted. Not now. He just wanted to pull the trigger and it would be over. But she kept appearing to him, her voice, her smile, her touch. He would miss his opportunity. He got a hold of his senses and pulled the trigger. And it was over. Hector fell over and that was the end of it. Paris rushed to his side and looked out the window. He saw Achilles stare back and then disappear.

* * *

_Did you see that one coming? Hee hee...What will happen now? Will Brisies tell Achilles the truth? Will Achilles return to Briseis? Will Paris be blood thirsty for revenge now?_ What _will they do now? What will you do noow? R&R! Thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Are we excited to know what happens next?_

* * *

Briseis awoke in a factory tied up. Her head hurt from the blow she received earlier and she moved her head slowly as she looked around. She saw Mathew and Arthur standing around discussing something. 

"My, she is beautiful" Mathew noted

"Yes I can see why Achilles was so taken with her"Arthur turned around

"I wonder if Achilles tasted her"

"Probably that man has more women in his stable than I have money"

Briseis looked away in disgust. The rumors about him were true. He used women as if they were nothing more than play things for him.

"I think we hurt her feelings" Arthur said as he approached slowly

"If I weren't married I would want a taste as well" Mathew said

"Then again I don't think I would want anything that Achilles has already been in" Arthur said as he lifted her chin up

Briseis moved her head away, shrinking away from his touch.

"Did you really think you were special?" Arthur grabbed her face, "You are one of many he has taken"

"That man does have a reputation of opening packages"

"Yes, but he's an extraordinary killer"

"He's probably killed your cousin by now"

* * *

Achilles was walking back to his apartment. He had discarded the gun in the river on his way back. He walked into the building and then up into his apartment. He looked around and saw that she was no where to be found. He also looked at the things scattered about the floor. Was she having a tantrum and decided to wreck his apartment? He looked and tried to piece together what had happened. There was a struggle, and she fought her attacker off. She failed though, as her attacker took her it seemed. He saw on his answering machine there was one message. He hit the button and continued looking around. 

"This message is for Achilles. I am calling from York Hospital. Your cousin was admitted today, he suffered great injuries. It is with great regret that I must inform you that your cousin expired shortly after he was admitted. Please come to the hospital to identify the body. "

It was Helen's voice.

Achilles pounded the wall and screamed out. His cousin was dead. He had taken Hector's life in return but it brought him no peace. Nothing brought him peace. He rested his head on the wall and looked down. He noticed the bracelet he had made was missing. He looked around for it. He then decided to turn on his laptop to locate it. He opened the tracking program he had created. And then he saw it, it was blinking. He activated the camera he had installed inside the bracelet. He saw that it was a warehouse of some sort. He could hear out voices. He could hear her voice.

"Troy shipping will be MINE" Arthur said

"Ours brother" Mathew corrected

"Yes, it will belong to Agamemnon!"Arthur said

"You almost cost us everything little one. But luckily Achilles came to his senses. That man was born to end lives" Mathew gleamed

"Stop it! Your greed will be your own downfall!" Briseis yelled out

Achilles smiled a bit.

"Foolish girl. No one is coming for you. Your cousin is dead. And Achilles isn't coming. He won't come for you, for he is done with you" Arthur said

"He's probably on another job already. Opening another package. That man gets all the lovely women in the world"

Achilles stood up and stopped watching. He picked up his laptop and walked over to his armoire again. He took out more guns and started to head out the door. Paris had been waiting for Achilles. Hector was taken to the hospital, but not Paris was consumed by revenge.

Achilles realized he didn't have a car anymore thanks to Arthur's men. He took a cab to see Odysseus. He called him and told him he was coming over. Paris was in his car following his brother's killer.

* * *

_ What will happen next? Will Paris kill Achilles? Will Achilles reach Briseis in time? Will he ever find a car? Is anyone going to get a happy ending! R&R! Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Achilles entered Odysseus's estate. He walked into the small side door and Odysseus was there in a robe to greet him 

"I heard you've been busy" Odysseus said as he turned the light on

"I did what needed to be done" Achilles said as he sat down

"What happened to you?"

Achilles said nothing and looked up at him.

"I need to borrow a car"

"What are you doing with it?"

"I have to deliver something"

"The girl. It's about the girl isn't it?"

"They took her, and I'm getting her back"

"Why? This isn't your concern anymore"

"It's personal"

"And that's the dangerous part. You're suppose to keep it all business. You let this girl get to you!"

"I can't leave her there"

"Why not? You've done it before! What makes this one so different?"

Achilles did not answer.

"Oh no. It's happened. You have the worst timing in the world!"

"What? I just came over to borrow a car"

"You're in love! With her! That's why you won't leave her! You can't do this! She's the package! "

"She's not anymore, and I won't leave her there"

"You shot her cousin, you know he's on life support at the hospital right now. Do you expect her to welcome you with open arms?"

"I don't expect anything. I just won't leave her there with the Agamemnon brothers. Besides I have something to settle with them"

Odysseus sighed and sat down next to him. He looked over at his friend.

"Is she worth it?"

Achilles smiled, "Definitely"

Odysseus reached over and picked up some car keys. He slide them across the counter to Achilles.

"Take care of her"

"The car? Or the girl?"

"Both"

Achilles got up and smiled and embraced his friend.

"Try not to make it messy"

"No promises"

* * *

Hector was intensive care at the hospital. His wife Andrea stood there watching over him holding their son in her arms. She kissed the infant on the head and watched her husband struggle for life. Helen appeared. 

"Here, take this" Helen handed her a small envelope

"What's this?" Andrea asked

"The truth behind this madness" Helen said as she walked away

"Who are you?"

"A ghost"

* * *

_Yeah I know, R&R please. Thanks. Helen's showing up sporatically as I really don't know what to do with her. I'm toally for the A/B pairing here not into the P/H one. But will Hector live due to the advances of modern technology? Will anyone reach Briseis in time and save her already! Will there be more bloodshed? And most importantly will the insanity continue? _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: What you've all been waiting for! ChrissyKat sorry that I'm causing nail biting. Kal'sGal here's some more. And to everyone else feel free to tell me what you think! _

* * *

Achilles drove Odysseus's black Lexus while looking at his laptop. His laptop showed that Briseis was near. He stopped the car and got out armed heavily. Paris was behind him a few blocks and parked his car. He quietly followed Achilles into the factory. Achilles climbed onto the roof and crept down the air vents. He looked saw an opening and looked around. He saw the three of them in a far off corner. He continued crawling through the air vents. Paris went in through the doors and quietly walked into the factory, hiding behind the factory machines. 

"Did they send the papers back yet?" Mathew asked

"Not yet, looks like we have to wait this out a bit. After all with Hector's death and all" Arthur said

Briseis started to cry as she heard that her cousin had died. She struggled with her binds as she cried harder.

"Look you've made her cry" Mathew said as he walked closer to her, "I hate it when a woman cries, shows weakness"

"Is that why your wife never cries?"

"Do not speak of my wife when there is such beauty in front of me" Mathew said as he lifted her face to look at him

"Brother please. We must focus on the task at hand"

"I want a distraction"

"Your wife is a beautiful woman, does she bore you?"

"She is beautiful yes, but she lies there like a dead fish."

"Maybe it's you"

"Let me have a taste, I want to taste the sweetness of her lips"

"Achilles already had that. That and a few other things as well. But tell me girl, was he your first? Was he gentle with you? Or did you take you like a savage animal? Did you like it?" Arthur said as he leaned closer to her

"Stop it!" Briseis screamed out

Achilles crept closer till he was directly above them. He would kill them both quickly and swiftly. He attached a hook to the top of the air vent and then to his belt. Mathew's eyes traveled down Briseis's body. His lecherous glare was all too clear.

"Well if you don't want her, let me have her"

"Very well brother, but we quick about it"

"NO! NO!" Briseis screamed

Mathew ripped her off the seat she was tied to, and flung her onto the floor. He heaved his heavy body on top of hers and crushed her. She screamed and cried and hoped that he would come.

Achilles had enough, he quickly and quietly slid down the rope and shot Mathew in the head point blank. He fell on top of Briseis who screamed for him to get off. Arthur turned around and saw Achilles standing there. He quickly backed away searching for a gun. Achilles pulled Mathew off her and lifted her up. He cut her restraints and lifted her up.

"Not so fast" Arthur said pointing a gun at him, "You two are costing me more than I had expected"

"You blew up my car" Achilles said pointing the gun at him

Briseis moved closer to Achilles while he held her in his arms. He glanced down and saw the bruise on her neck. She was far to delicate and bruised too easily. Though he caused this bruise on her neck out of anger, he was sorry for it and reached up and lightly touched it with his fingers.

"You were suppose to deliver her and then die. You couldn't even do that right" Arthur said point the gun at him

"You just had to pay me and I would have walked away" Achilles answered back

"Well it doesn't matter now does it? You opened the package like you always do. You killed my brother leaving me the sole owner of Agamemnon Inc. and you kidnapped her and now you will both die"

Briseis curled into his chest while her arms slid around his back. She felt something back there against his belt. She looked up at him who smiled a little.

"Drop the gun" Arthur ordered

"You know I could kill you before you could pull the trigger" Achilles said

"True, but it'll be pointing at her, she'll be dead before me, do you really want to risk it?"

Achilles looked at her and then back at Arthur. He let the gun he was holding fall. Arthur laughed at his victory.

"The mighty Achilles done in by a girl" Arthur laughed

"I could say the same for you" Achilles grinned

Paris saw Arthur point the gun at his cousin and walked closer, point the gun at both Arthur and Achilles.

Briseis found the gun Achilles kept in his back. She reached for it and then held it in her hands. Achilles had expected her to hand it to him, but instead she whipped it out and shot Arthur, several times. The kickback caught her off guard and Achilles had to catch her and then take the gun away from her. She stood there numb, aware that she had taken a life. She collapsed onto the ground. Achilles knelt down to her.

"It's over now, "Achilles pulled her into his arms, "it's over"

"I knew you would come" Briseis said as she felt safe in his arms

"Come with me" Achilles lifted her up and carried her into his arms

He turned around and was going to take her away from here. And there she saw from the corner of her eye Paris. She reached out for him to stop.

"NO!" she screamed out, but it was too late

Paris pulled the trigger. She was still in his arms when he fell. He cried out as it was the first time he had been shot. They both fell down. Briseis looked up and saw Paris still holding the gun. Achilles propped himself up on his knees and looked down at his heel. It was bleeding, the bullet went straight through. Paris stood there and then saw Achilles try to get up , and shot him again, this time in the stomach. He held the blood in and stumbled onto back down.

"No! Paris! NO!" Briseis scrambled over to Achilles and blocked Paris's next attempted shot.

"Briseis get out of the way! He killed Hector!"

"No! Too many men have died today! Do you want his blood on your hands?"

"Briseis!"

"NO! I love him!"

"WHAT!"

"I love him"

Briseis turned around and faced Achilles who was bleeding. On his knees bleeding he was still beautiful. She reached out and held his face. He reached and traced her face and smelled the scent of her hair.

"It's alright" Achilles said as he tried to soothe her

"No..."she cried

He held her in his arms, he felt the blood ooze out of his stomach, his hand was covered in blood and as he traced the outline of her face he saw the blood on it. He had stained her again.

The sirens of the police could be heard in the background.

"Briseis" Paris called out to her

"It's alright. If I hurt you, it's not what I wanted"Achilles said as he felt the life leave his body.

"No, you can't leave me. You can't leave me!"Briseis held onto him, "Not when I just got you back"

Achilles kissed her one last time, before his world became dark. He felt his body fall to the floor and her hands holding onto him, clinging onto him, as her sobs faded away.

* * *

_ Don't cry because it's over, cry because it happened. Well it's not over yet. There's just a wee bit more. So does Achilles die? Does Briseis cry forever? Does Paris feel any guilt for killing his cousin's lover? What happens next? Well you'll have to R&R and then read the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

_ A/N: Time to break out the kleenex! And you thought I would leave it like that? Here's a short one to get things started. _

* * *

Brisies stood outside the factory looking out at the night sky. She held the backs of her arms as the cold air surrounded her. She saw Paris walk out with the police. Unable to say anything to each other they stood there, looking at each other, while the void between them grew. There was this thing between then that neither was able to overcome. He had shot the man she declared she loved. She declared her love for her cousin's murderer. The rift grew larger with each second. 

Finally Paris reached out to her, but she was unable to respond. She could not go with him. Instead she went with the police, as they wanted a statement from her on what had happened.

She sat in the police car staring out the window, unable to say anything. Everyone assumed it was shock. Briseis's eyes were red and swollen from all her crying. And in her mind her thoughts began to take over.

'I've wasted all my tears on you, and now I have none left. I thought I loved you but you made me see I was nothing but a foolish girl. You killed my cousin and yet I still love you. And for all the pain you've caused I cannot give you up. I've wasted thousands of tears and kisses on you. I've wasted everything. We were always doomed weren't we?'

Briseis looked and saw them carry Achilles out. Part of her wanted to run to him and touch him, while the other part of her wanted to forget him. She looked away. She was numb and empty to the world. She felt nothing anymore.

* * *

_ All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending...was that sad? No, no, we're not ending it like that! Will Paris and Briseis ever talk to each other again? Will Briseis survive all this? What will we tell Priam? What will happen to Achilles' apartment? What about Patrick? What about Andrea? R&R! There's just a bit left of insanity...  
_

_Also I enabled anon reviews back. Don't make me disable it now people! Cmon people read the next chapt you KNOW you want to!_


	21. Chapter 21

_ A/N: Oooh start reading! _

* * *

Achilles awoke in the hospital, he looked over at the machines he was hooked up to, and then at his foot. It was in a cast. And he was wearing those annoying hospital gowns with a draft in the back. He tried to get up and get out of bed. Instead he got a nurse that came in and pushed him back down. 

"Where am I?" he asked

"Hospital, you've been out for a week. Now stay in bed. You'll be starting physical therapy soon"

"Physical therapy?"

"If you ever want to walk again"

The nurse pushed him back down and then left the room. Achilles wasn't sure what was happening. He was alive, that much he knew, but everything else was gone. There was pain in his abdominin from where he was shot. He started going to physical therapy, he was on crutches by the month's end. He was determined to get back on his feet. He had also ordered no visitors either, as he knew no one would come to see him either.

Odysseys had sent him flowers and a fruit basket but had not come to visit. Apparently he had to lie low for a while as someone had leaked to the media that the Agamemnon brothers had hired someone to kidnap the cousin of the CEO of Troy Shipping Inc. The merger never occurred and all was well again, or so it seemed. Achilles had grown cold and hard again. He focused on getting his body back. He hated being weak. He also hated the lime jello the nurses insisted that he eat.

However by the 3rd month he received a visitor while he was in physical therapy being yelled at by his therapist. Achilles was one who did not like being told what to do. In fact he wanted to use his crutch and beat his therapist into submission. But instead he controlled his anger and agreed to see this visitor, who apparently has been anxious to see him for the past 3 months. In his heart he wanted it to be her, but he also knew that she would not come, as the way they left it, he had hurt her and degraded her to another one of his conquests.

Achilles looked up and saw his cousin in a wheelchair.

"Patrick? How can this be?" Achilles asked as he moved closer to him on his crutches.

"They called you to let you know that I was ok. I heard you were in an accident or something, and NOT taking visitors!"

Achilles dropped his crutches and leaned down to hug his cousin.

"They told me you had died" Achilles said as he held his cousin closer

"I am very much alive cousin" Patrick said as he was gasping for air

Achilles let go a little and looked at his cousin's face.

"I want you to meet someone," Patrick looked behind him and Hector emerged with his arm in a sling and a neck brace, "He paid for my medical bills, and made sure I was ok"

Hector walked up to the two. Achilles wasn't sure what happened. He never missed. Achilles looked down and then back up at him.

"Thank you for taking care of my cousin, but I assure you I am able to do so now" Achilles said coldy

"Achilles, Hector and I have made our peace. Please do not bear him any anger" Patrick said as he got up out of the wheelchair.

Achilles looked at his cousin and then at Hector. He extended his hand out to Hector.

"I'm sorry I shot you" Achilles said

"I guess that's the best we're gonna do" Hector said as he shook his hand

"I didn't mean to chase your cousin out into the street and all" Hector said

"I guess we're even or something" Achilles said

"Look my cousin is making friends" Patrick said mockingly

"Don't you have therapy?" Achilles asked

"Oh yeah, I do" Patrick said, "But there's one more thing"

"I brought you a surprise" Hector said

"I hope it's your brother who shot me, twice" Achilles said under his breath

And then a figure emerged from the doorway. Achilles immediately smiled as he saw her. She was beautiful as ever. Briseis glowed as she walked into the room. She still wore the earrings he gave her. She wore a white smock tube dress that flowed freely to her knees with butterflies on them. She saw him and her eyes lit up. Her hair had grown a bit as well. She walked slowly towards him, not sure what to expect and then ran to him and jumped in his arms. He was unable to hold her and they both fell back onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Achilles said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Are you ok?"Briseis asked

"Yes, I missed you" his fingers tracing the outline of her face

Briseis smiled and kissed him.

"I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"There's a reason why I haven't come to visit you"

"You were in Africa?"

"No," Briseis stood up and helped him stand up, "The reason why I didn't come was that, was that.."she stopped and looked at her cousin and Patrick.

Her silent look was enough and the two left quietly. Achilles looked concerned at the quietness of her face.

"What is wrong?" Achilles said as he gripped onto her arms

"I was afraid of telling you the truth"

"The truth about what?"

"I too have a surprise for you, somewhat"

"What?"

Briseis was nervous and the words would not leave her mouth.

"You're scaring me Brsies"

"You scared? When would that ever happen?"

"What is it? Tell me. You know you can tell me anything"

Briseis reached out and took his calloused hand and placed it on her face. It had been so long since he touched her. She missed it. Then she took his hand and moved it down and placed it on her stomach. She looked up at him and her eyes spoke the truth. His sapphire eyes lit up as he realized what she was trying to tell him. His hand held onto the small bump on her stomach and smiled. He dropped his crutches and pulled her into his arms again. Briseis felt a wave of relief wash over her as he held her.

"I was so afraid" she started to cry

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you would be happy. If you would want it"

"Why wouldn't I want it?"

"I've never been pregnant before"

"Neither have I"

Achilles kissed her again and they fell back onto the floor again.

"Ouch!" Achilles said, "you gotta stop doing that"

"I love you Achilles"

"I love you Briseis"

* * *

_ Awe...wasn't that sweet? But it doesn't end there! Oh no...I can't leave things like that! Keep reading and R&R! Happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet. And this story hasn't finished...not yet..._


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: A short little epilogue of sorts...cause you know I can't leave well enough alone these days... _

* * *

The supermarket. Achilles and Patrick needed groceries, as they had nothing in their fridge. And Patrick couldn't live off peanuts he found in the couch cushions much longer. And so they decided to go to the supermarket, along with Briseis who was starting to show a bit more. 

Patrick was fully recovered and ran into the supermarket leaving Briseis and Achilles pushing the cart. All they saw was a blur of blue jeans and a green hoodie pass by them. Briseis wore another knee length dress that flowed freely, white with flowers on it. Achilles put his arm around her as they walked it. His golden locks were fastened into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. It was somewhat a domestic moment for him. He never went grocery shopping, he always ordered it online and had it delivered.

"Is this strange for you?" Briseis asked as they walked through the aisles

"It seems so domestic in a way"

"Does that scare you?"

"Nothing scares me" Achilles answered back

Patrick ran back to them and dumped items into the shopping cart, while munching on a bag of chips he already opened.

"What are you doing Patrick?" Achilles asked as he looked over the items in the cart. Extra jumbo sized marshmallows, honey roasted peanuts, dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate covered pretzels, pizza flavored chips, cheese in a can and popcorn.

"Just getting the basics" he answered back

"What basics?" Achilles asked

"You know the basic food groups, sugar, salt, chocolate, and vegetables"

"I don't see one actual vegetable in here Patrick" Achilles noted

"Popcorn, cmon Achilles" Patrick continued to eat his potato chips

"Stop that!" Achilles snatched the bag away from him, and Patrick snatched it back.

"It's not stealing if you eat it in the store" Patrick said

"He does have a point" Briseis said

"Don't encourage him!"

"Look, why don't you go get the milk, I can't be carrying it in my condition and all. And we'll put the stuff back ok?" Briseis said

"Alright" Achilles walked off slowly

Briseis looked at Patrick and smiled.

"You forgot the cheese doodles, and the chocolate chip cookies!" Briseis said as she took a chip from the bag

* * *

Achilles walked down to the dairy section. He looked over at the different types of milk neatly placed before him in the air conditioned section. He realized he didn't ask Brisieis what kind of milk she wanted. Whole milk? Skim milk? 1 2? Soy milk? Organic hormone free milk? Goat milk? Organic soy milk? His life started to become complicated. And in the words of his friend Odysseus women had way of complicating things. He reached and took them all and walked back. 

Briseis was looking at the cereals. She picked one up and started reading the side panel.

"So I heard you're back"

Briseis turned and saw it was her seedy neighbor. The one that had told everyone in her building that they were dating even though she was in Africa.

"I saw your kidnapper, and I tried to stop him"

"I heard he punched you once and you were out like a light" Briseis answered

"That's not true, I managed to get a few hits in you know" he made the motion of punches as he walked closer to towards her, and placed his hand on the shopping cart handle where her hand was.

"My cousins say otherwise" Briseis moved her hand away slowly, but his kept following.

"So are we going on that date you promised me?"

"I never promised you anything!"

Achilles was walking back and he saw the same seedy guy he had punched out in the hallway trying to grease his way towards her. His mind was already thinking of ways to kill him, from taking the straws at the end of the aisle and stabbing him in the neck with it, or throwing one of the milk cartons he was holding at his head and knocking him out again. All these scenarios were playing out in his mind. He shook his head and walked over to the shopping cart and purposely dropped everything near the handle and making sure one of the cartons hit his hand.

"Ouch, hey watch it-" the guy looked over and then jumped up a bit, "You! You're here!"

"Yes I'm here, and you're leaving" Achilles moved the shopping cart against him and then walked towards him, circling him almost

"You're the kidnapper" the guy said

"No I'm shopping" Achilles said as he walked over to Briseis and put his arm around her, "With my wife"

"You're, you're wife!"the guy started backing away slowly

"You should do something about that stuttering problem you have" Achilles said

"No, you're, you're married?" he said backing away slowly

"And pregnant too!" Achilles said as he placed his hand on her stomach

"You didn't tell me! You said we'd go out after you got back from Africa!" the guy yelled out in disbelief

"I said no such thing! You are totally deranged do you know that! You've been trying to get me to go on a date with you ever since I moved into that building! Why can't you take a hint?" Briseis threw the box of cereal at him

"You should leave before she gets mad" Achilles gestured

The guy turned quickly and started to run down the aisle. Achilles picked up a milk carton and smiled. He threw it with precise accuracy and hit him in the back of the head, and he fell over. Apparently it didn't take much to knock this guy out.

"Was that the organic soy milk?" Brisieis asked

"I think so" Achilles said as he looked back to the cart

"Why did you get that one? I hate soy"

"Is it always like this with you?" Achilles asked

"Like what?"

"Exhausting"

"Well maybe you just need practice. And what is this talk of me being your wife?"

"Is that such a horrible thing?"

"Are you planning on making me an honest woman for my bastard child?"

"Is that the same mouth I kiss you with?"

"It's done more than just kiss you"

"Such things you say. There are children here Briseis. Won't someone think of the children?" Achilles mimicked. He put his arm around her again and kissed her forehead.

Briseis rolled her eyes at him and kept walking pushing the cart along. Achilles still wondered why she did not want to be his wife.,

"Briseis do you not want to marry me?" Achilles asked

"You're not the marrying type"

"What?" Achilles grabbed the shopping cart handle and stopped it and looked over at her.

"Nothing"

"No it's not nothing"

"Achilles can we have to conversation later?"

"Why do you think I'm not the marrying type?"

"You don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant"

"Is that what you think?"

"Don't feel obliged to do it. I don't expect it."

Briseis pushed the cart and went into another aisle. Achilles stood there watching her. Her words for the first time hurt him. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that he loved her, and he wanted to marry her, not that he had to. He slowly walked after Brises. Patrick was dumping more things into the cart.

"I want a pineapple" Briseis said

"Sliced or crushed?" Patrick asked

"Neither, I want a real pineapple" Briseis started pushing the cart

"Are you going to eat it? How are you going to eat it?" Patrick said as he followed her, "Does it come with an umbrella?"

Achilles watched his cousin and her walk down the aisle. He wondered why she felt that way. That she was an obligation.

* * *

_ Happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet...and yeah I had to finish things with that creepy neighbor. Just a wee bit more left...We haven't even gotten to the whole Paris thing yet. _


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Achilles was carrying the groceries into Briseis's apartment. He left Patrick downstairs with the car. Achilles looked around the apartment, it was still a disaster. Rather than exploding it imploded in on itself if that were possible. He carried them into her kitchen and left it on the counter. Briseis opened her cupboards and reached up to get something but couldn't reach it. Achilles walked over and reached up and took the item out. 

"How many bags of chips do you have in here? You're like a squirrel" Achilles said

"I'm hungry" she responded

"You're always hungry"

"I'm pregnant"

"I know, I know" he pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead

"You're crushing my chips" Briseis pushed him away and opened the bag and started eating them

Achilles shook his head.

"You don't need to stay, Patrick is waiting for you downstairs"

"He can wait a bit longer"

"He may drive off with your car if you don't go back down"

"He knows better, besides that's what insurance is for"

"You don't have to stay here and watch over me, I'm not helpless you know"

Briseis said as she stepped on a chair to get to cookies on top of the fridge.

"I don't like the fact that you're here alone. And that neighbor of yours"

"Well you did take care of him" she reached to get the box of cookies

"He had it coming."

Briseis lost her balance and fell back and screamed. Achilles moved quickly and caught her.

"I want you to move in with me"

"What? To that warehouse you call an apartment? With Patrick?"

"Yes, it needs a woman's touch"

"No thanks, I'm happy here"

"Here where your apartment has exploded on itself repeatedly. You're just as bad as Patrick!"

"I am not!"

"You need a maid service more than I do"

"I'm glad that you admit that you're messy"

"But I still think you should move in with me"

"I don't want things to change between us"

"Briseis, things have already changed. You're pregnant. You can't do everything like you once did"

"You sound like my family."

"Well they're right"

"They want me to move back to the house"

"I'd rather have you there than here alone by yourself"

"No. I know you and Paris don't get along still"

"Well then we'll just have to think of an alternative then. We'll go apartment hunting."

* * *

_ Are things getting domestic yet? _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Conflict! We get to see what they've been doing at the Troy Estate. _

* * *

Hector was walking around the Troy estate, still in an arm sling. He went to go visit his father Priam who was still bedridden. Paris was there talking to him. 

"Hector, I haven't seen you in a while. What happened?" Priam asked

"I had a bit of an accident" Hector replied as he sat next to Priam on the bed

"And his name was Achilles" Paris added

"Who?" Priam asked

"Pay him no mind father. Paris just has a bit of a grudge against him"

"He was hired by the Agamemnon brothers to kidnap Briseis. He put her in danger and then-" Paris started

"Enough Paris!" Hector said

"He shot Hector" Paris finished

"This Achilles shot you? He did this to you?" Priam asked looking at his arm sling

"Paris shot him, twice I should add, and almost shot Briseis too!" Hector answered back

"What has been happening in this house?" Priam asked

"We don't mean to upset you father. It was a complicated situation. One that got more complicated when more people got involved"

"He tried to kill you!"

"Paris!"

"How can you forgive him for this!"

"Paris please! You're upsetting father!"

"He kidnapped Briseis, put her in danger, tried to kill you and yet you forgive him?"

Hector sighed as his brother forced it out of him. He would have rather waited for a better time to tell him and his father.

"Briseis loves him."

"That is the worst case of Stockholm syndrome I have ever seen! You've got to talk to her!"

"Briseis loves him, and she's pregnant"

"Briseis? Pregnant?" Priam said as he sat up

"He forced himself on her!" Paris said as he got up

"She loves him Paris, she honestly does. I've never seen her like this. If you saw her. If you'd just stop your battle with Achilles and just saw her. She's happy. And he makes her happy. How can you deny her that? She's never asked for anything, except this." Hector said

"You are a better man than I am brother, I cannot forgive him. Even if he is the father of her baby" Paris said as he walked out

"Hector come here my son" Priam started, "Tell me of this Achilles, and why Briseis is so fond of him"

* * *

Briseis and Achilles walked into a spacious apartment on the upper east side. The apartment took up the whole floor. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room and dining room, and an amazing view of the city. Briseis gasped in amazement as she stood staring out at the Manhattan skyline. Achilles came up from behind her and put his arms around her. 

"So what do you think? Is it too small?" Achilles asked

"It's beautiful"

"There's 4 bedrooms, one for the nursery, one for Patrick-"

"One for you and one for me" Briseis said as she turned around

"Separate rooms? Who are we kidding?"

"Well we'll just tell everyone that, so we're not living in sin"

"So let me make an honest woman out of you"

"No" Briseis said as she walked away

Achilles watched her walk away into the other rooms and followed her in.

"Why?"

"It would never work. You would marry me out of obligation, it would be this thing between us. We can't pretend to be this happy family. You working a 9-5 job of killing people, me at home playing the happy housewife. And I don't know where Patrick falls in all this, or my family, Hector, Paris, my uncle"

"Briseis," he reached out to her, he took her hands into his, "I love you, and I want to marry you, not out of any obligation. Let me make you happy. I'll do anything. Anything for you"

"I don't want things to change between us"

"It already has"

"I'm afraid Achilles" Briseis hugged him, "I'm so afraid"

"Of what?"

"Of what will happen if I do marry you. I'm afraid of my family, if they don't accept it or not. They're the only family I know. I'm not strong enough to do this alone"

"You're not alone. I will never leave you. And Patrick will always be around, that is if he isn't too busy playing video games."

Briseis laughed out a little and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Achilles.."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can wear white down the aisle. Or even walk the down the aisle at this rate"

* * *

_R&R please! Thanks! Don't worry there's more!_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback, here's one more chapter for now. _

* * *

A car pulled up into the driveway of the Troy estate. A black BMW. Paris and Hector watched the dark car pull into the driveway. 

"They're here" Hector headed for the door

Paris said nothing and watched as Achilles got out of the car and opened the door for Briseis. He could see that she was heavily pregnant at this point. He had not seen her since that night in the abandoned factory where he shot Achilles.

He remembered how she refused to leave him as he lay there bleeding. And how she looked at him, with pain her eyes. How he had shot her lover. How she couldn't believe he had pulled the trigger. Perhaps it was his own guilt that would not enable him to forgive Achilles. He watched as Achilles lifted her up and carried her to the door.

"Something wrong Paris?" Andrea asked as she held her son in her arms

"No Andrea" Paris looked away

"We have not seen Briseis in months, are you not happy to see her?"

"I am happy to see her"

"Are you happy for her?"

"I cannot pretend to be happy for her. For her condition"

Priam was being wheeling around his estate in his wheelchair. He did like how easily it was for him to navigate around with a joystick. His face lit up when he saw Briseis standing in the foyer.

"Briseis!" Priam called out to her

"Uncle!" Briseis ran to him as best she could in her condition

"My you're glowing! Give your uncle a hug!"

Briseis hugged her uncle whom she had not seen in months, her uncle placed his hand on her stomach and smiled

"So what they tell me is true. You are quite pregnant" Priam said as he looked over at Achilles, "And this is the father?"

"Yes, this is Achilles" Briseis started to say

Achilles walked over and shook Priam's hand.

"And we are to be married" Briseis said

"Married?" Priam said in shock

"With your blessing" Briseis said

"Of course Briseis. Of course" Priam said as he held onto her hands, "As long as you are happy"

"I suppose this causes for celebration then" Hector said

"Hector!" Briseis called out as she ran over to him

"Pregnant and married. Usually not the way people do things, but as long as you're happy" Hector said as he placed his hand on her stomach

"You're married!" Paris said as he entered the room

"Paris. No not yet" Briseis said

"I would hope so" Paris replied

"Paris!" Hector yelled

"Everyone may pretend to be happy, but I cannot. I cannot lie to you cousin"

"No you never could"

"Then do not expect me to lie to you now. I will not stand by here idly while you bring _him_ into our house!"

"Paris! Enough" Priam commanded

"No let us hear what he has to say. I never did thank you for shooting me twice, after I saved your cousin" Achilles said as he approached

"Saving her from danger you put her in!"

Briseis grabbed onto Achilles' hand before he got within an arm's distance of Paris. She tugged a little and he stopped. But no one was holding Paris back.

"You kidnapped her and then got her pregnant!" Paris said as he looked at his cousin, "you know there are other alternatives"

"Stop it!" Briseis screamed out, "Paris, this is MY baby. Mine! And I will not have you speak of such things!"

"Briseis, please calm down" Achilles said

"I have never judged you once on your ways with women, and you will not judge me! You will not-" Briseis let out a small cry as she clutched onto her stomach

"Briseis!" Achilles held onto her, "What's wrong?"

She said nothing, but grabbed onto his hand and moved it onto her stomach. Achilles anger and concern disappeared as a smile appeared on his face.

"It's kicking. It's the first time I've felt that"Briseis said

A wave of relief washed over everyone in the foyer.

"Child you gave us such a fright" Priam said

"What is all this commotion? I just put the baby to sleep" Andrea said coming down the stairs. The baby started to cry, and Andrea sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to do it again" Andrea said as she went back up the stairs

"I'll help" Hector said as he went up the stairs

"Did you know the man you shot had a child?"Paris asked

Achilles looked up at him. Briseis held his hand on her stomach.

"Stop it. Please." Briseis pleaded

"I cannot lie to you cousin, don't expect me to do so now"

"You are incredibly selfish Paris. If you can't even pretend for me, then don't bother! Everyone else is happy why can't you! " Briseis started walking towards the door, as Achilles followed her slowly, wondering what she was doing.

"I am no longer welcome in this house then. You do not accept my baby, or Achilles, then you don't accept me either" Briseis said as she opened the door slowly

"Briseis, what are you doing?" Priam asked

"I love Achiles, and I love my baby. But I love all of you as well, but it's clear that I cannot have both. So I've made my decision. Good bye" Briseis walked out the door and towards the car. Achilles quickly followed her.

"Briseis, what are you doing?" Achilles stopped her

"Take me home, take me away from here"

"But this is your family"

"No, _this_ is my family" Briseis took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "the rest is history"

* * *

_ Happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet. Not sure if they should get one or not...but keep reading anyways! You know I don't make anything easy for them!_


	26. Chapter 26

_ A/N: Ok, it's time to move things along again. Yes things are gonna get good. _

* * *

In the weeks that had passed Briseis and Achilles moved into their new apartment. Patrick was still running about in the old warehouse Achilles owned. He decided to turn it into a nightclub instead. A nightclub in the meat packing district fared very well for him. Patrick was too busy playing video games to mind the loud music at night. 

Achilles was happy that the night club was doing well, as he didn't expect it to. He realized he needed to do something to support his new family. As he could not return to his previous profession. He had ample money left over from his previous jobs to keep them for a while.

Briseis started decorating the nursery. They did not know the gender of the baby nor did they want to. They wanted to be surprised. The crib arrived and she started placing the blankets and such in. She felt the baby kick again and stopped for a moment. She smiled as she could feel the life inside her grow. They had decided not to know what the gender of the baby would be until she gave birth. A surprise of some sorts.

Achilles was putting together the stroller and was lost among the instructions. Briseis laughed at his predicament.

"The mighty Achilles, done in by a set of instructions" Briseis teased

"This thing is way more complicated than it needs to be"

Achilles went into the bedroom to find Briseis already sleeping. He crept closer to her and kissed her on her cheek and then placed his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and smiled. He then started moving his hand around her stomach and the baby's kick followed him. Briseis was still sleeping unaware of what was happening. The baby's kick followed Achilles' hand around and around as if it were a game.

"I am truly lucky" Achilles said

Achilles was asleep, when he was awoken by the sound of Briseis looking for food in the kitchen. She was eating fiercely in her final months. So much so that Achilles was wondering if she wasn't hiding it somewhere like a squirrel. Achilles paid her no mind and went back to sleep.

Briseis came back to bed satisfied with what she had eaten. Achilles placed his around her stomach.

"I think you need to start killing people again" Briseis said

"What? Why?"

"That club you run obviously is not making you enough money. There's no food in the kitchen"

"That's because you ate all of it. We'll get more in the morning"

Briseis smiled and she moved closer to Achilles. The two slept peacefully. Achilles awoke abruptly. There was a wetness in the bed. He awoke and looked down. His hand touched the dampness in the bed and he wondered where it came from. Briseis awoke moments later. She looked over at him who was wondering what he was laying in.

"My water broke"

And for the first time Briseis saw fear take over Achilles.

* * *

_ What do you guys think? Can fear actually take hold of Achilles. Is Achilles capable of fear? Will Briseis give birth right in the apartment? Will it be a boy or a girl? What will they_ _name_ _it? Will Paris come around? What will happen next? R&R please!_ T_hank you!_


	27. Chapter 27

_ A/N: Tis the miracle of life! Up close and personal! _

* * *

Achilles was speeding like a maniac in the BMW, blowing all the lights, ignoring all signs and pedestrians. Briseis held onto the handle in the car as he drove. 

"Achilles! The way you're driving the baby's gonna fall out of me!"

Achilles kept concentrating on the road, and then called his cousin on the speaker phone, who was playing video games still.

"Hey! I'm on the final level of this new game that just came out today!" Patrick yelled happily into the speaker phone

"Don't tell me that you spent all day doing that!" Achilled yelled back in a stern voice

"Um no, not at all!"

"Get over to the hospital, Briseis is going into labor"

"Did her water break in your car? Cause I heard-"

"Patrick! Just get there! And call Hector"

"Ok!"

Patrick hung up and kept playing his game. He was so into it that he didn't stop until after he had finished the level and did a little victory dance that he decided to get dressed to go to the hospital.

After he got dressed he finally heard the music that was being played downstairs in the club. He did another little dance as well. He started dancing towards the door and stopped.

"Oh yeah, call Hector" Patrick said as he reached for the phone

* * *

At the Troy estate, everyone was sleeping except for Paris. He was sitting in the study reading a book. He was unable to sleep, as he hadn't slept since he last saw his cousin, Briseis. The phone rang, and he walked over to answer it. 

"Hello"

"Hey is Hector there?" Patrick asked

"It's 4 am in the morning, who is this?"

"I'm Patrick. I'm calling to let Hector know that Briseis is in labor and they're going to the hospital now" Patrick said as he was fumbling around with his PSP.

"She's what!"

"In labor. You know she's gonna squeeze the baby out"

"Oh yes. I'll tell him. Thank you!" Paris hung up the phone and quickly ran upstairs to his brother's room.

"Hector! Hector!" Paris yelled as he burst into his room

Hector and Andrea were both sleeping. Paris jumped into their bed and the two woke up in a fright.

"Hector!" Paris yelled out

"What are you doing Paris? Do you know what time it is?" Hector said as he sat up

The baby started to cry from the other room and Andrea got up to tend to the baby.

"Hector, Briseis is in labor, she's going to the hospital now"

"She's going now!"

"Yes now!"

Hector quickly got out of bed.

"Ok, I have to wake father up. And get Andrea and the baby. I'll take too long, you go to the hospital first, and we'll meet you there"

"What?"

"Oh come on. We can't all miss it! Just go now, and we'll catch up!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Briseis was in the labor room, dressed in her hospital gown sitting there breathing heavily. Achilles ran in and saw her there. 

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held onto her hand, she pulled away and then hit him instead

"What do you think? Look at me! Do I look ok?" Briseis yelled out

Achilles wondered if it were the hormones or the pain she was in that was causing her to act like this. The doctor walked in to check up on Briseis.

"Hi, it says here you're started to dilate" the doctor said looking on the chart

"How much longer! I want drugs!" Briseis said as the sweat was forming on her forehead

"I can't give you the drugs yet, we have a specific window where we can administer it, and we have to wait until you're more dilated"

"What am I suppose to do until then?"

The doctor looked over at Achilles. Briseis looked over at him, and then grabbed a fistful of his golden locks and pulled his head onto the bed.

"Briseis!" Achilles yelled out

The doctor said nothing and quickly left the room. It would be a long night and day before this was going to be over. Briseis yanked his head back up and then down again.

* * *

Paris was running through the hallways of the hospital searching for her. He heard her screaming and ran towards the room. He opened the door and saw Briseis banging Achilles' head on the rail of the bed. Paris laughed a bit. 

"This is all your fault!" Briseis was screaming out

"Briseis!" Paris said as he walked up to her, "Stop beating the father of your baby. You need him alive right now, you can kill him later"

"What for so he can do this to me again!" Briseis fumed

"Hector is bringing everyone. My father will take a bit longer to get here"

"I'm not waiting for them to give birth! God this hurts! A LOT!"

"I'll get the doctor" Paris said as he left

Briseis screamed again, still holding onto Achilles' hair.

"Are you pushing?" Achilles asked

"NO! I'm in too much pain to push!"

The doctor came back and checked under the gown.

"Ok, it's time" the doctor said

"Give me drugs!" Briseis screamed out

The doctor called in the nurses and such to begin the procedure. Paris walked over to Briseis as he didn't want to witness the miracle of birth up close and personal.

"You're too far dilated for the drugs now" the doctor said

"WHAT! NO! You said there would be drugs!" Briseis screamed

"It's time, ok get ready to push" the doctor said

"Get this thing out of me!" Briseis screamed

Achilles looked at Briseis as she was not the same women he thought she was, glowing and loving. Briseis grabbed onto Paris's hand as the doctor told her to push. She screamed and screamed as she tried to push.

"You did this to me! You bastard!" Briseis yelled at Achilles, "Look what you did to me!"

Achilles was impressed by her newfound strength, he tried to pull her hand off his head, she didn't let go until she screamed again, and then he held onto her hand. She screamed again.

Paris winced in pain as Briseis was crushing his hand and screaming.

"Briseis, please, just push so you can get it out of you" Paris said

"What do you think I'm doing! Watching TV!" Briseis screamed at him while she crushed his hand more. Paris fell onto the bed as she crushed it more.

"Ok, cmon just push, one more big push" the doctor said

"This is what Andrea felt when she gave birth!" Briseis cried out

"No she was in labor for 36 hours" Paris replied

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me now!" Briseis screamed

"Push Briseis" the doctor said

"I'm pushing! I'm pushing!"

"I see the head" the doctor said

"I hate you Achilles! You did this to me! I hate you!"

Achilles seemed to be afraid of her in a way, as he had never seen her like this. Her eyes were fierce as if she really would kill him for this. He reached over to push her hair aside.

"Don't touch me! Look what you did the last time you touched me! I hate you! This is all your fault!"

Paris couldn't help but laugh a little. Achilles eyes narrowed in on Paris's laughter.

"Briseis" Achilles started

"Don't Briseis me!" She squeezed his hand more, and he fell onto the bed as well, "This HURTS! I'm never having sex again!"

Achilles looked up at Briseis as she screamed this out.

"I wish I was still a virgin! I hate you Achilles!"

Briseis was screaming off the top of her lungs, the entire wing awoke to her screams. Her lungs collapsed as her last scream ceased. She fell back onto the bed, as the sweat was cooling off her forehead. She released Paris and Achilles's hands and gasped for air. Paris pulled his hand away and tried to get circulation back into it. Achilles reached up and touched Briseis's cheek.

"Congratulations. Your baby is healthy" the doctor said as he held the baby.

"What is it?" Achilles asked as he was rubbing his hand that Briseis used as a stress ball.

"It's a boy" the doctor said

* * *

_ What will they name it? What will happen next? Have Paris and Achilles come to some sort of truce? Wait and see what's in store..._


	28. Chapter 28

_ A/N: Well that was a lovely chapter wasn't it? Anywyas here's another. Just to keep things going this weekend. _

* * *

Briseis was asleep in her room, she had been asleep for hours, while Achilles sat by her side, looking over at the baby in the basinet nearby. He was surprised by her almost super human strength during labor, that and she pulled out a chunk of her hair. He rubbed his head from where she banged his hand on the bedrail. 

Paris was waiting for the rest of his family outside in the hallway. Everyone was rushing down the hallway when they saw Paris.

"How is she?" Hector asked

"You missed quite a show brother" Paris said

"What happened to your hand?" Hector asked as he saw the bruises on it

"Briseis" Paris answered

Hector opened the door slowly, and saw them there. He walked in quietly and saw Achilles sitting next to the bed watching Briseis. He looked over and saw the baby resting.

"How is she?" Hector asked in a hushed voice

"Resting, for now" Achilles answered

Priam wheeled himself in, and Andrea walked in the baby. Priam wheeled himself near the baby and looked over.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Priam asked

"Father, the baby is wrapped in blue. Come on. It's obvious it's a boy" Andrea said

Achilles smiled as he watched Andrea scold Priam. Hector looked over at Briseis who was still sleeping. Hector noticed a bruise on Achilles' hand and a patch of hair missing from him.

"What happened to you?" Hector asked

"Briseis was very vocal during the birth, and very possessed" Achilles said as he rubbed his hand, "I didn't know she had it in her"

"See this hand?" Hector raised his hand, "It doesn't quite bend the same way ever again after Andrea" Hector couldn't bend his fingers as Achilles watched

"And she was in labor for 36 hours" Hector added

"Ouch" Achilles said

"You've got a lifetime of diaper duties ahead of you" Hector said

The door opened and a woman with red hair walked in. She was holding some balloons. Achilles looked over and saw who it was.

"Penelope?"

"Congratulations Achilles" Penelope said in a hushed voice

Achilles hugged her.

"How are you?" he asked

"I am well, Odysseus sends his regards as well as warm wishes. He wishes he could be here, but you know"

"Yes, is he well?"

"Yes, he says it was sad to see you go, being that you were so good at your _craft_. But he wishes you the best regardless. But I have to go. I cannot stay long. I do not want to endanger you or your child"

"It's good to see you."

"Likewise" Penelope gave him the balloons and walked off

She passed Paris on the way out. Paris took a double take as she left. Achilles said nothing and looked away. Paris walked into the room and looked over at the sleeping baby. Priam was glad that Paris had come.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Priam asked

"I think the word is handsome father, boys are handsome and strong, not beautiful" Paris corrected

"Nonsense, he is a beautiful baby"

"That he is" Andrea added

Achilles and Paris somehow abruptly walked into each other's paths in the small room. Neither one of them wanted to say anything. But both noticed the bruises on the other's hands.

"She has a good grip doesn't she?" Paris started

"Yeah, didn't expect that from her" Achilles answered

"My cousin is full of surprises"

"I'm just glad it's over"

"It's not over, she's going be way hormonal the next month"

* * *

_ Don't get too happy now. It's not over yet, so no happy ending...yet. But what will they name him? _


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Achilles was running through the apartment to the kitchen as the baby was crying in the nursery. He was trying to heat up a bottle while the baby cried. Briseis got up and went to check on the baby. She picked her son up and tried to calm him down 

"What is wrong my son? Is your father being bad again?"

Achilles returned with the bottle in hand and stopped at the sight of Briseis holding the baby. The baby was calming down. Achilles walked over to the two with the bottle.

"Daddy's a bit slow these days. I think he can't keep up with you"

"Daddy's new to all this"

Briseis reached and took the bottle from him.

"Did you test it?"

"What?"

"Give me your hand"

Achilles obeyed and Briseis squeezed the milk onto his wrist. He wondered what she was doing. She then gave the bottle to the baby who happily accepted it. Briseis smiled and then looked up at Achilles who was watching the both of them.

"You burp him"

After the baby was done feeding, Briseis handed him to Achilles, and then went back to bed. She was still tired. Achilles held onto the baby and looked down at his son. He had the same blue eyes as him. He would no doubt grow up and cause trouble. His eyes looked up at his father and his little infant hands reached up grabbed onto his father's golden locks. Achilles soon realized his son liked to play with his hair much like his mother.

* * *

_ Cmon keep reading, you're almost there! Isn't it cute to watch Achilles be all domestic?_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Almost there! Almost! _

* * *

The morning's rays peered through the window and brushed its warmth against Briseis's face. A warm arm pulled her closer as she felt his body push up against hers. Briseis yawned and stretched her arms out. She turned her head back and saw Achilles sleeping next to her. She smiled and got out of bed to check on the baby. 

"He's sleeping, no need to wake him" Achilles said with his eyes closed

Briseis paid him no mind and checked on her son. She smiled and went into the bathroom to start a shower.

* * *

Hector was walking through the airport with his wife Andrea and son. Priam was controlling his wheelchair. 

"I still can't believe Paris. Not showing up to his own cousin's wedding!" Hector said

"He has come a long way, but this is something he has to overcome himself. We can't force him" Andrea said

"Paris will come. He would not hurt Briseis like this" Priam said as he wheeled himself

* * *

Paris was in London sulking in a pub. He was drowning his problems in some ale. He wasn't able to forgive Achilles still, even though everyone else did. And he could not find it in his heart to accept him either. There had been some form of a truce when Briseis gave birth but that was it. And then months later Paris had been slammed with the news that they were getting married. Married in Greece of all places. Paris could not concede to this. He could not. He would not. And so that was the end of that. The rest of his family would travel to Greece and give their blessings. 

It was raining in London. Paris stayed inside while the travelers walked in and out. And then a woman entered. She put her wet umbrella into the bucket and walked towards the bar. She looked over and saw Paris sitting there.

"Hello" Helen said

Paris looked up and saw her. And in his eyes she was beautiful. His eyes opened and he straightened himself.

"It's you! I never got to thank you"

"There's no need. I'm glad your cousin is safe and sound"

"She's getting married"

"So I heard, and had a child as well"

"Yes, you'd never believe who the father is"

"Achilles"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I should thank him. He killed my bastard of a husband"

Paris's expression changed.

"My husband was a cruel man. Achilles saved me in a way when he killed him. And I am forever grateful to him for that"

Paris and Helen spoke for the rest of the morning and afternoon. They seemed to click rather well together.

"So when is your cousin getting married?" Helen asked

"Today"

"Why aren't you there then?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Paris, you cannot not go! You will regret this day. You're angry now yes, but swallow your pride and just go!"

"I cannot. It is not within me, I am not selfless like my cousin"

"Everyone is happy for her. Everyone accepts him and their baby. If you cannot, then you are not the man I thought you were" Helen turned away from him

Her words dug into him. Her words were true. He could not forgive Achilles or himself. And so things would forever be this way. He reached out to her, the back of his hand grazed against her neck and she turned back to him.

"Will you come with me then?" Paris asked

"To her wedding? Yes of course. I want to congratulate the both of them. You have no idea what they have done for me"

"I will go to my cousin's wedding if you come with me. I don't think I can do it alone"

"You are not alone. You have the love of your family"

"And what is your family like?"

"I think we can talk about that on the plane. Come we must go before it is too late"

* * *

Priam was talking to Hector while they were in the hotel. 

"Hector, I realize that the wedding is to take place on the beach?"

"Yes father, for some reason they wanted it on the beaches of Greece"

"Well I cannot walk Briseis down the aisle, I'm afraid my wheelchair will get stuck in the stand first. I want you to walk her down the aisle"

"Father"

"Hector, please do this as it saddens me that I cannot, I want you to be the one that gives her away"

"Alright father"

* * *

Andrea was holding her baby in her arms and checking on Briseis. She knocked on the door. Briseis opened the door holding her son. 

"Is everything alright?" Andrea asked

"Achilles ran off somewhere, leaving me with the baby. I swear I'm going to kill him when he gets back"

"Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride?"

"Achilles doesn't believe in that. I'm never having another kid"

"Don't be so sure about that"

"I don't know how you do it Andrea. Hector's gone most of the day leaving you with the baby."

"You get used to it after a while. Besides when I see Andy smile in the morning it's all worth it"

Briseis watched on as Andrea glowed while holding Andy in her arms. Brisies looked down at her own son and smiled.

"But remember something that was the size of an orange, expanded to the size of a watermelon for 9 months, and shrinks back to the size of a cantaloupe. It's never going to be an orange again" Andrea said warningly

"Wow, isn't that instant birth control. I wish I knew that before"

* * *

_ R&R Please! And keep reading!_


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Achilles was out on the beach with his cousin Patrick. They were walking along the water. They felt the soft wet sand sink in with each step they took. 

"Are you scared cousin?" Patrick asked

"You know nothing scares me" Achilles answered

"Briseis says otherwise, she says when her water broke she saw fear for the first time in your eyes"

"That is the only time"

"You don't have to pretend to be so strong all the time"

"Who's pretending? I wanted to talk to you about next year"

"What about it?"

"You'll be going off to college, going to find your own way in life. You've been staying at the warehouse this whole time, because you thought you'd get in the way with the baby and Briseis. But you are my family"

"You are starting your own family. I don't want to burden you anymore"

"You were never a burden. But you can stay at the warehouse as long as you like. I have no intentions of selling it, being that the club is doing so well. But you are always welcome to stay with me and Briseis"

"I'd love to visit you guys, but not live there. No offense or anything."

"Are you bringing girls to the warehouse?"

"What? No. I haven't found any that can play video games as well as I can"

" Patrick, what am I going to do with you?" Achilles reached out and put his arm around his cousin and pulled him closer.

* * *

Paris and Helen were on the airplane heading to Greece. The two started to act like love struck teenagers.

"So tell me how you came to marry Mathew" Paris asked

"My parent's business wasn't doing so well. My father was in debt. Huge debt. He was about to loose his restaurant, a restaurant that has been in our family for generations. And so Mathew tried to buy it from him, and he refused. He knew that the banks were going to foreclose on us. He made me an offer. I married him to save the restaurant and my family. I married him for the money. You must think I'm a gold digger"

"No. Just a woman that loves her family very much"

"So I married him and became a ghost. A ghost that lived each day wanting to die. But that doesn't matter now"

"I'm sorry to hear that you went through all that"

"It's over now. And I will never be his again. I will never be controlled by a man again. And apparently because my husband and his brother met with unfortunate death, it leaves me the sole controller of Agamemnon Shipping"

"Lucky you"

"I really don't want the money, but at least I won't have to worry about it"

* * *

Briseis was in her room changing into her wedding dress. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Briseis asked

"It is your uncle"

Briseis opened the door and Priam gasped at her beauty.

"If only your parents were here to see you"

Briseis smiled as he wheeled himself in.

"I have a gift for you my dear"Priam said as he turned himself around

"A gift?"

"Yes, it belonged to your mother," Priam handed her a small box.

Briseis opened it slowly, and inside was a small gold heart shaped locket on a delicate chain. She took it out carefully and opened it. Inside was a picture of her mother and father in their youth. She smiled.

"Your mother wore it on her wedding day as well. She would have wanted you to have it"

"Thank you uncle!" she bent down and hugged him, "You have been both a mother and father to me all these years"

"And you are the daughter I never had"

"Thank you uncle for everything"

"Now child you must get ready for your big day. Hector will be walking you down the aisle as I cannot. The sand does not work well with my wheelchair. Is there a reason why you are having it on the beach?"

"Achilles wanted it. His mother was ill and asked him to take her here to Greece, her homeland. But the doctors would not let him, and so she died and Achilles brought her ashes here and scattered them into the sea. He wanted to be somewhere close to her, somewhere he felt she could watch"

"He's just full of surprises."

* * *

Paris and Helen were running through the airport. They pushed through everyone and hoped to get to the wedding before it was too late. They flagged down a cab and Paris tried to remember which hotel they were staying at.

* * *

_ Will Paris and Helen get there in time? Will they ruin the wedding? Will there be another open display of insanity? We still haven 't named the baby either! What will happen next?_


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Patrick was dressed in a white button down shirt and blue swim trunks. Around his neck wash is trusty shell necklace which he was told brought him luck. He walked into Achilles room. 

"Cousin where are you? Did you get cold feet?"Patrick called out

There was no answer. Patrick looked around and realized he was in the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Achilles standing over the sink looking at himself. His golden hair was scattered on the sink's edges. Patrick looked up at what his cousin had done.

"What did you do to your hair?" Patrick asked

"I cut it. It was getting far too long, and the baby kept playing with it, and pulling it out. It is time for a change. I've been growing it ever since…"

Patrick realized what Achilles was saying. And walked up to his cousin and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her too"

* * *

As the sun god's chariot made its way across the sky, the beaches of Greece were warm and inviting to the feet of those walking on it. It was a small ceremony as Briseis and Achilles wanted it that way. No fancy invitations, or puffy wedding dresses or over extravagant decorations. Just the beach, the sand and the waves. Patrick had lined the make shift aisle with seashells. Achilles stood near the water and looked out. The white linen shirt he wore allowed the breeze wrap around his body. And the khaki pants he wore were getting wet on the edges.

"Mother, do you see me now? Do you see who I am now? You said my doom would come if I went to New York. And you were right. Part of me died, and then part of me became alive again. I wish you could meet her mother. She is so innocent, I wonder how or why she chose me. I wish you were still here, I miss you."

Achilles looked down at the water and sighed. He slowly turned around to walk away, when a giant wave came and washed over his knees. He turned around and smiled. She did hear him. Achilles walked back onto the beach, his khakis wet.

"Did you go for an early swim?"Patrick asked

"No. But I will throw you into the ocean" Achilles answered

* * *

Briseis was in her room, dressed in her white dress. A simple white dress, thin spaghetti straps and a form fitting dress with a small train. She wore the locket her uncle gave her, and the earrings that Achilles gave her. She heard Andrea knocking on the door.

"It's time Briseis"

Briseis smiled as she picked up her son and flowers in her arms and headed out the door. She would have to walk a while down the beach to the location. She made it into the lobby and started walking out the door.

"Briseis!"

She turned around and saw Paris panting.

"Paris?"

"Wait, Briseis" Paris walked closer to her with Helen behind him, "I just wanted, just wanted to say-"

"Paris you can't talk me out of this"

"I know, but I couldn't let you go without telling you this. I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Briseis, I really do want you to be happy. But you know me, you know I can't forgive him for what he did to Hector. But I'll forgive him for today. A truce if you will. I just can't couldn't live with myself if I missed your wedding"

"Paris!" Briseis reached over and hugged her cousin

"Just for today though"

"It's a start"

"A small start"

"But still a start"

"Can I walk you down the aisle?"

* * *

_ What happened to Achilles hair? What will happen when Paris shows up with Briseis down the aisle? What is the baby's name? What's happening? Read on!_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Last chapter. Thanks for reading. R&R! _

* * *

Achilles stood there with the local priest and his cousin by his side. He looked out and saw Andrea walking with her baby Andy in her arms. She reached out to Hector and too his hand and whispered something to him. He smiled and walked along and stood to the side. Everyone was confused as Hector was to walk down the aisle with Briseis. And then everyone saw. It was Paris who was walking Briseis down the beach. They walked down the make shift aisle lined with sea shells and then stopped. Achilles walked over. 

"A truce for today" Paris said

"For today" Achilles said

"Who gives this lovely bride away?" the priest asked

"We do, her family and I do" Paris answered

Briseis handed over her baby to Paris to hold. Helen was behind and quietly stood next to Paris. Priam and Hector noticed the blonde next to Paris.

Achilles stood there holding Briseis's hands before the priest. He watched how the sun worshipped her skin and how her smile radiated.

"You cut your hair" Briseis reached out and touched it

"I needed a change" Achilles answered back, "Besides you and our son have a fondness of pulling it out"

The ceremony was just a blur of words. Words that had lost their meaning as they had already promised forever to each other. Achilles slipped the ring onto her finger and leaned into kiss her when the priest stopped him.

"Not yet!"

Briseis placed the ring on his finger and could barely contain herself. The priest said a few more words, but they didn't pay him any attention. Instead they already kissed, and kissed and devoured each other.

"Hey, save some for the honeymoon!" the priest said

Everyone politely applauded and watched the happy couple walk down the aisle. Achilles heard the calling of the ocean and turned to his wife. He lifted her up and ran towards the ocean with her.

"Achilles! Put me down! Don't you dare!"

But it was too late a giant wave came and washed over the both of them. The water was cooling and refreshing.

"Achilles!" Briseis started hitting him on the chest and he put her down into the water. She was mad to say the least. She pushed him into the water. He in turned grabbed onto her legs and pulled her down.

The two splashed around in the water while the others watched on.

"Don't get any ideas" Andrea said to Hector

"Hey you two! We gotta cut the cake!" Patrick yelled out

The two looked up realized how silly they were being. Achilles put his hands up as a truce, and Briseis agreed. He held onto her hand as they walked towards the sand. Achilles lifted her hand up and kissed it.

"I love you Briseis"

"And I love you Achilles, but if you ever do that again-"

Achilles silenced her with a kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and he held her closer.

"Hey! Come on already! What are you doing! I'm going to cut the cake myself then!" Patrick yelled out, "Are you working on the second baby?"

The two stopped and looked over at Patrick.

"Stop that talk of a second baby!" Achilles commanded

"I'm not doing that again!" Briseis yelled

Briseis looked at Achilles who smiled. She then jumped onto his back and he held onto her legs as he chased after Patrick.

"Hey! I just wanted some cake!" Patrick yelled out as he was running away.

"Get back here!" Briseis yelled

And so they chased him around the beach, gleefully and happily. Paris held the baby in his arms while Helen looked on. Priam was being lifted out of the sane and towards the reception hall while Hector and Andrea followed with baby Andy in tow. Patrick ran into the reception hall as well while Achilles and Briseis behind him. Still carrying her in his back he ran up the stairs to the reception hall.

But then for a moment two doves flew besides them and disappeared. The two looked up and then eat each other. Then an owl flew by and looked at them.

"Strange animals at the beach today" Achilles said

"Getting stranger by the second"

Achilles carried her back up the stairs and stopped when there was a hound standing there looking at them. It stood there and looked at both of them and then dropped an Amaranth, a purple and crimson flower and then walked off. Briseis got off Achilles and bent down and picked it up.

Inside Patrick had already smeared the wedding cake. Achilles and Briseis walked in hand in hand.

"Patrick!" Achilles yelled out

Patrick quickly picked up the baby from Paris's arms and held it infront like a shield.

"You wouldn't hurt your own flesh and blood would you?" Patrick asked

Briseis put the flower down on the table and looked at the cake. She was a bit irritated at Patrick had already dug his fingers into the cake. So she then picked out another piece of the cake and threw it at Patrick. However he moved with the baby and it hit Achilles instead.

"Sorry honey" Briseis said as she realized her mistake

Achilles looked over at his wife and took the cake that landed on him and threw it back at her. Patrick and the baby quickly hid under the table as a food fight quickly ensued.

"Everyone here is a child! Stop this insanity!" Priam said

No one paid him any mind as the cake fight continued on. Priam was not amused but was glad that Briseis was happy. The photographer showed up and snapped a picture.

"I guess I got here too late" the photographer said

Everyone smiled and stood closer together as they posed for photographs. It appeared nothing would go as planned with Achilles and Briseis.

And for lack of a better cliché they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_ Whew! Ok, just to clear a few things up. The two doves are symbols or animals of Aphrodite. The owl is the animal of Athena. And the hound and the Amaranth (flower) are symbols of Artemis. I just wanted to put a few things in there to reference with the last story arc Not Without You in here._

_This is my last Troy fic, as it is finished and that is a rarity. Most of my stories aren't finished and don't see the light of day, but I am glad that I finished this one. Though I have a million other ideas running in my head, it's best not to start them as they won't be finished. But who knows right? Thank you all for your time and reading. _

_** ChrissyKat** - thanks for reading and your positive encouragement. I hope not to disappoint._

_** Kal'sGal **- thanks for reading, and leaving me feedback! Knowing that someone was reading it made me want to continue.  
_

_**dshortklutz** - from the MS forum to here, thanks for reading. And I hope you keep writing! It's a passion that few have don't let it burn out.  
_

_ For anyone else I've forgotten to mention, thank you for reading. Thank you all for allowing me to take up your time and share this story with you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now my winter break is over and it's back to school for me. _

_"Next time I promise we'll be perfect"_


End file.
